The Land of Blocks
by Sunjie
Summary: THIS IS A SPINOFF OF NAJEE'S STORY;2 Navy SEAL Operatives / Best Friends since childhood are on standby orders on their aircraft carrier the "Wrecker" And are ordered to deliver some supplies, but something goes wrong and leads them to a place that can't be decided if it's paradise, or hell.
1. The Misson

**Author's Notes**:_ All content belongs to it's original owners, This including: Najee, Mojang, etc. ALSO, I PERSONALLY Asked Najee if I could make this story and he allowed me to._

**Story: **_2 Navy SEAL Operatives / Best Friends since childhood (Names are Harper and Jack) are on standby orders on their aircraft carrier the "Wrecker" And are ordered to deliver some supplies, but something goes wrong and leads them to a place that can't be decided if it's paradise, or hell._

Sudden Knock on jack's door

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Jack, the colonel needs us for some mission." Harper said.

"Again? This is the fourth time this week." Jack complained.

"What are you complaining about? I'd do anything to see some land instead of ocean." Harper said.

"Yeah.. I guess your right." Jack said.

"Well, Get up num-nuts!" Harper said.

Jack and Harper go to see what the colonel requires of them

"you wanted to see us sir?" Jack asked.

"Ah Jack, Yes it appears our fort in Southern Pakistan is running low on supplies, and due to us plenty to spare I decided we should send them some." Colonel Ashefield said.

"Wait wait wait, you want us to be your delivery boys? I thought you had some respect for us!" Harper said while becoming disappointed.

"Indeed, Let me cheer you up, I forgot to mention our fort is surrounded, so you may fall under a firefight." Colonel Ashefield said.

"Yeah! Now we're talkin'!" Harper said.

"Is all you think about is killing Terrorists Harper?" Jack asked in frustration.

"Hell yeah, man." Harper said with pride.

"Your copter is prepared, you will have 2 apache's to cover you, and a single T-Copter with supplies." Colonel Ashefield said.

"Understood, moving out." Jack said.

10 minutes later

"Alright maggots! Fort Nightfall has sustained heavy casualties, Get your ass's in their and make sure our boys get back home safely!" The US. Army Ranger Captain said

The Apache's and T-Copter begin to leave the flight deck and fly towards their comrades' fort

Apache 1: "This is Alpha signing in. Ready to make 'em bleed."

Apache 2: "This is Charlie signing in. Prepare to send some Terrorists to Hell."

"This is Bravo signing in. Lets get this done quick boys, I'm getting' hungry!" Harper said.

Apache 1: "Wait.. what the hell is that?"

"What is what? You see somethin'?" Jack asked.

"I think your hallucinatin' man" Harper said.

Apache 2: "No he isn't I see it too!"

"What do you see?" Jack asked.

Apache 1: It's some kind of cube thing It seems to be flying infront of us.

"I think you boys are sea sick." Harper said

"Harper...I see it too." Jack said while looking through the binoculars.

"No way man" Harper said in disbelief.

"Look for yourself." Jack said while handing harper the binoculars.

"Well I'll be damned they weren't hallucinating after all." Harper said

Apache 1: "Ah.. What the hell!?"

The cube begins to enlargen and suck in the choppers

Apache 2: "Oh shit! It's sucking us in!"

"What the hell do you mean it's sucking you in!? It's a fucking cube!" Harper said in confusion.

Apache 1: "Shit shit shi- *static*****"

Apache 2: "ALPHA IS DOWN, I REPEAT ALPHA IS- *static*"

"What the fuck is going on man!?" Harper said while frightened.

"We're next!" Jack said in worry.

"I...can't...turn it!..." Jack said

Jack's Helicopter was then sucked into the cube along with the others..

_**To be**_ _**Continued...**_


	2. Allies

**Another Note: **This is my first story so i'm not that good, also I'm editing my errors as you read this.

"Ugh..." Jack groans.

Jack looks around that his copter is smashed into the ground and the back is stuck in a tree.

"Harper...Get up.." Jack struggles to say.

"Agh...What the hell happened?" Harper groaned.

"I don't know, Did we crash in Pakistan?" Jack asked.

"Impossible, We were about 8.4 miles from the coast." Harper said.

"What was that.. cube thing? Some kind of EMP?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Last time I checked EMP's don't suck in people...My guess is some kind of black hole?" Harper replied.

"Black hole? Hmm. I might know what happened, but I doubt it.." Jack said.

"Lemme check the radio, see if Charlie or Alpha know whats going on" Jack said.

"This is Bravo is anyone out there?" Jack said. *static*

"I repeat, this is bravo someone respond."Jack said. *static*

"Dammit. Let's move out, maybe we can find their crash sites." Harper said.

"Good idea." Jack said.

Jack and harper grab their bags and weapons and open the door

"Jack, Am I trippin'?" Harper asked.

"What do you mean?" Jack said confused.

"The trees are square, and the grass is square, Hell the fucking water is square!" Harper said in disbelief

"What the?" Jack said.

"No.. you're not trippin' I see it too. Everything is block here.." Jack said.

"This ain't earth no doubt 'bout it. So..where are we?" Harper asked.

"Who knows? Maybe we can find someone and ask." Jack replied.

Jack and Harper begin to walk for about maybe half a mile until they see smoke.

"'Ey Jack! I see smoke!" Harper said with joy.

"What!? Where?" Jack asked.

"Just follow me." Harper said.

Jack and Harper reach the site, only to find a horrific view.

"Oh my god.." Harper said with disgust.

"Well, that explains why Charlie isn't responding." Jack said.

The copter was in half and on fire and the pilots are dead with one pilot stuck with his head impaled on a piece of metal and the other lost his arm and bled out.

Jack grabs their dog tags and begins to follow Harper

"Lets just hope Alpha didn't suffer the same fate." Harper said with worry.

As soon as Jack and Harper begin to start walking night begins to fall, little did the SEALs know is that this land has multiple amounts of monsters that come out in the night.

"It's already night? It looked as if it was noon when we got here!" Jack said.

"That's weird as fuck.." Harper said.

"Oh..Hell yes!" Harper said.

"What are you so happy about?" Jack asked.

"Look over there, I see alpha team waving at us!" Harper said with excitement

"Great, some new back up." Jack said.

Jack and Harper wave back as both teams move to each other's position.

"It's nice to see someone else alive." Alpha Pilot 1 said.

"Hey, we didn't catch your names." Harper said.

"I'm Ronald He's Luke" Alpha Pilot 2 said.

"Nice to meet you, guys." Jack said.

"Did you happen to see where Charlie team went?" Luke asked.

"Well...They're dead.." Harper said with sorrow.

"What!? How?" Ronald asked.

"Their copter was blown to bits real good and one was impaled and the other was torn up, Sorry man, there was nothing we could do." Jack said.

"We got their dog tags though." Harper said.

Jack handed Luke the dog tags.

Luke: Rest In peace, Nick and Brett

The night grows darker and the mobs grow more curious as they see these strange creatures with strange armor and weapons.

*Zombie Moan*

"What the hell? Was that a zombie? There are zombies here too!?" Harper said in confusion.

"Everyone move!" Jack yelled.

_**To be continued..**_

**Authors Note: Next chapter will show you everyone's stats so you can know what they look like and what weapons they fight with.**


	3. Character Info

_**Navy SEAL Team Commander Jack Rowley:**_

**Age: **20

**Height: **6"0

**Weapons: **Primary: SCAR-H(Assault Rifle) Secondary: Python Revolver

**Extras: **2 Elite Throwing Knifes, 1 Combat Axe 4 Semtex Grenades 2 Smoke grenades

**Characteristics:** PaleWhite Skin, Black Emo-like Hair, Black Eyes, 6 Pack, (everyone has a 6 pack due to them being Military) Wears a Black and Green Night Ops uniform

**Bio: **He was bullied most of his entire life and beaten by his father, to him his life was worth nothing. But then he met his best friend, Harper Sanchez who also wanted to join the military, and together they fought their way up to becoming Navy SEALs.

_**Navy SEAL Team Lieutenant Harper Sanchez**_**:**

**Age: **19

**Height: **6"1

**Weapons: **Primary: M4A1 (Assault Rifle) Secondary: M9A1 Pistol

**Extras: **1 Combat Axe, 4 Frag Grenades, 1 Throwing Knife, 1 Smoke Grenade, 3 Flashbangs, 2 C4s

**Characteristics: **White skin, Handsome face, Brown Spikey-Messy Hair, Brown Eyes, 6 Pack, Wears a Desert Camo uniform.

**Bio:**Harper was a ladies man, Girls genuinely liked him through-out his entire life, was it cause of his attitude? his face? his accent? Who knows? However he never actually had a "friend" that is until he met Jack, they both wanted to join the military, and they became best friends and Navy SEALs.

_**US. Army Ranger Corporal Luke Smith:**_

**Age:** 18

**Height:** 5"6

**Weapons: **Primary: SPAS-12 (Shotgun) Secondary: M9A1 Pistol

**Extras: **2 Combat Axe's 3 Frag Grenades 1 Smoke Grenade, 2 Mines,

2 C4, 1 Raven (Small UAV Drone) 1 Automated Map (for raven)

**Characteristics: **Brown Short Hair, Blue Eyes, 6 Pack, Wears a Woodland Camo uniform.

_**US. Army Ranger Sergeant Ronald Matthews:**_

**Age: **23

**Height: **5"9

**Weapons: **Primary: SVD Silenced (Sniper) Secondary: Crossbow w/ Armor Peircing Arrows

**Extras: **2 Combat Axe's, 1 Throwing Knife, 4 Mines, 1 C4, 2 Flashbangs 3 Explosive Arrows, 3 Electric Arrows, 3 Grapple Arrows,

**Characteristics: **Black Skin, Short Black Hair, Brown Eyes, Wears a shadow cloak w/ Hood, that can blend into surrounding objects' color like a chameleon for about 2 minutes.

**Author's Note: Now that you know who they are and what they look like, you'll understand the story a bit more. **


	4. Sticks and Stones

**Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapters, Finally, to the main story.**

Jack begins firing his SCAR-H and takes out about 8 zombies before having to reload.

"We can't keep this up all night; we'll run out of ammo!" Jack yelled.

"He's right we need to get out of here!" Luke exclaimed.

"Hate to be that guy who brings out all of the bad news, but I think the gunshots have alerted every zombie in the area!" Ronald said.

"Well there ain't no damn way I'm killing all these freaks with an axe!" Harper said while unloading his M4 Into 2 more zombies.

Just then an arrow flies by harpers face nearly hitting him

Harper looks over to see a few skeletons with bows & arrows

"Oh for fucks sake! There are skeletons now too?" Harper said with an annoyed tone

"Great, what's next big spiders?" Jack said with sarcasm.

A large spider jumps down from a tree and charges jack

"...You know...I really hate this place..." Jack said.

Jack shoots it in the head with the python before it reaches him

"Hey guys! I see a village!" Ronald yelled.

"About time!" Harper yelled with some hope.

"Well, c'mon guys." Luke said as he unloaded a shotgun round into a skeleton.

Everyone begins to retreat to the village.

Halfway there a mysterious green creature with 4 legs but no arms steps in there way and stares at them.

"This one doesn't seem to do anything." Luke said

"Sssssss." The creature said.

"Maybe this ones friendl- *Explosion*" Luke was interrupted by the creature exploding.

Luke is knocked back about 13 blocks.

"They've got fucking kamikaze terrorists now? Wonderful...What else can this place dish out." Harper said.

After about 3 more minutes of running, looking back and firing, then reloading they finally reached the village.

"We made it!" Jack yelled.

The zombies and skeletons seemed to have stopped following them.

"Maybe they got bored of chasin' us?" Ronald asked.

"That would be the most logical reason."Luke said.

Suddenly a loud bang is heard in the village, everyone looks over to see zombies are banging on the village's doors.

"Fuck off!" Harper says while he unloads his entire mag into the zombies.

A villager came out from the loud bang noises and then began to shakes in fear.

The villager had a small trinket like face, light brown hair, blue eyes, a brown coat and tan skin she had a very girly like voice and looked to be about 15 years old.

"P-Please...Don't hurt us!" The villager got on her knees and begged.

"Uh, Don't worry we wont hurt you unless you attack us like those zombies did." Jack said.

"o-okay..what kind of mob are you?" The villager asked still shaking in fear.

"Mob? Uh?" Jack said.

"W-Where are you from?" The villager asked. still scared of us.

"well, were not from here, were from Earth.." Jack replied.

The Villager's Eyes open with complete interest and amazement.

"Oh my...It can't be.. you're a REAL Human! You're the same kind of human that our princesses DNA Use!" The villager girl said with amazement.

"...Princesses.. Dna? What're you talking about lady?" Jack asked.

Here is a book that will explain everything *she hands Jack a book which confuses him and makes him shocked*

"Uh...Harper.. come read this...You're better at explaining things then I am." Jack said.

Harper then grabbed the book and stares at it as if it was worth like 400 dollars.

"What the fuck!?" Harper said.

Harper then begins to read aloud to everyone what the book says.

Then about 21 minutes later of reading everything about Minecraftia is explained.

"So.. lets get this straight, There are those normal creatures out there called 'Mobs' and then you have Humanized Mobs that have magic?" Jack asked.

Luke and Ronald have been staying silent the whole time, They're probably in shock from this strange world.

"Not to mention there's those fucking princesses that are basically goddesses." Harper said.

"At least there are a few who like and protect humans.." Luke said.

"Most of them seem to either want us as a fuck toy or food, though there are 6 of them who wont harm us, 5 of them who protect humans." Harper said.

"What freaks me out is those Nature wolves, and Nature Ocelots If we told them a single thing about earth we'd be tortured most likely." Jack said.

"Then don't tell them." Ronald said.

"Where are the Princesses now miss, because of the loud noise do you think they'd be looking for us?" Harper asked in fear.

"no they're participating in the monster games." The villager said.

"Oh right, that game all of the princesses play to see who's the strongest." Jack said.

"How much longer will that game last?" Harper asked.

"about 2 to 3 more days." The villager said.

"We have 2 to 3 days to build a fortress, and protect ourselves." Harper said.

"Excuse me miss, what's your name?" Jack asked.

"My name is Sasha, What is yours?" Sasha said.

"I'm jack, this is Harper, that's Luke, and that is Ronald." Jack said while pointing to everyone.

"It's nice to meet all of you! I'm happy I get to meet our dominant race version." Sasha said with joy.

"Does this town have a leader like a mayor or something?" Jack asked.

"Yes, why do you require him?" Sasha asked.

"We want to know if we can turn this village into a Human Fortress" Jack said.

"How will you do that if you don't know how to build or dig?" Sasha asked.

"Harper will read what we have to do and we'll try it out tomorrow, simple." Jack replied.

"Says here in the book you can break blocks and then craft them together to turn them into weapons, tools, food, buildings and so on.." Harper said.

"Damn, all this reading makes me wish I had my iPad."Harper said.

"What's an iPad?" Sasha asked.

"It's a tablet with machinery that can read shit and play music and so on.." Harper replied.

"That's cool." Sasha said.

"After reading the instructions I've decided there's no way we could just hit a tree due to us not being nearly as strong as the beings here.. We'll have to use out combat axe's" Jack said

"Hey It's morning and those zombies and skeletons are burning.." Luke said while peeking out the window

"Hmm.. Luke, Ronald, Can you guys go get us some wood? Harper and I will go speak with the mayor." Jack said.

"Alright, we'll be back." Luke said while heading out with ronald.

"Sasha, can you take us to the mayor?"

Sasha nods and leads them to the mayor.

Harper knocks on the door.

"Excuse me Mayor?" Harper said.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The mayor said.

"Can we come in?" Jack asked.

"Alright." The mayor said.

Jack: We're humans from earth, we're stuck here and we were wondering if we could help you increase your village's protection by turning it into a fortress.

"Humans from earth!? Increase protection!? You humans are known to be powerful AND You can build well, Go ahead, if you can make this town any safer then it already is, then I'll happily let you do what you need to do!" The Mayor said.

"Thank you." Jack said.

"We'll see you later Sasha we're gonna go get some supplies." Jack said

"Okay! Good luck!" Sasha said.

"Hmm, Do you think these villagers are accepting us is because we're from earth?" Harper asked.

"Who cares. Just be happy they're allowing us to stay." Jack said.

_**To be continued..**_

**Author's Note: That was a very slow and detailed chapter.. But hey, at least you know what's going on.**


	5. The Strangest Stranger

**Authors Note: **Most of this story is copied off of Mob's Kingdom and Yokai Shojo Rakuen So if you want to understand 100% on whats going on, then I highly recommend reading those. I'm also changing the way I make characters speak.

Jack and Harper arrive to see Luke and Ronald having plenty of wood.

"How much wood do you have?" Harper asked.

"Like 11 or 12 stacks of it." Ronald replied.

"Have you made a crafting table yet?" Jack asked.

"It's over there behind that Birchwood tree." Luke replied.

Jack went over to the crafting table and hit it with his axe to break it.

It then turned into a small little cube version and fit perfectly into his hand.

"Alright, Luke did you get any stone?" Jack asked.

"No, not yet." Luke replied.

"Well then go get 4 stacks of it, give Harper your wood, we'll carry it back." Ronald said.

"Got it." Luke said, then handing over the wood he had in his hands to Harper, he took out his wooden pickaxe he made and began mining.

"Wow, it doesn't even take up any space, It all just fits in your hand" Harper said.

"Lets get back and start building." Jack said.

Jack, Harper and Ronald went back to the village and began building a big wall around the entire village.

LUKE'S POV

Luke was mining away at the stone, but then he was stopped by something very odd.

"BOO!"

"Ahh!" Luke said.

"What the hell?" Luke asked

Luke turned around to see a spider girl looking at him with an evil grin.

Luke immediately aimed his M9 At her head, she was curious as to what strange weapon he was using.

"oooh I like you villager, you have a weird weapon." Said the spider girl.

Luke was confused, if the spider really wanted to kill him she would have bit him by now right?

Luke lowered his gun and began to ask, "Uh? Who are you?"

The spider girl smiled and said "My name is Cindy, You are a weird villager"

"I'm not a villager..." Luke said.

"Oh? What are you then, you're not a mob, you're too strange." Cindy said.

"Uh.. Well I'm a human from earth.." Luke replied in caution.

Cindy looked at him like he was a play thing and food at the same time.

Luke began to back away with his hand still on his M9.

"A human? Mmm you make good mates AND Food. You're perfect!" Cindy said.

"Shit..." Luke said and started backing away faster

When Luke began to run Cindy shot him with webs and entangled his legs, He reached for his gun and fired but Cindy wacked it away before the bullet could hit her.

Village POV

"Did you hear that?" Jack asked.

"The gunshot? How could we not." Harper replied.

"I'm going to check it out.." Jack said.

Jack began running to the area of where the sound came from, but was stopped by Ronald

"Take it easy man, he probably just got into some trouble with a mob, I'm sure he's fine." Ronald said.

"Then why one gunshot? If he was using a shotgun it would have sounded like a bunch of shots in one, But if it was one then he used his pistol, and a single shot from a pistol can't kill a mob unless it's weak." Jack said.

"I say we check it out EVEN if Luke is fine, you can never be so sure in this place." Harper said.

"Ronald stay here and finish the wall, We'll go see how luke is doing.

Luke's POV

Luke was being dragged into a cave until he saw that he was taken into a room.

The room was lighted by torches and it had black and purple wool everywhere for the color.

"So here are your options, You can be a good boy and become my mate, Or you can become a bad boy and be my food." Cindy said with a grin

Luke looked at her in fear, He knew that she probably had magic and super strength compared to him, so it would be a stupid idea trying to anger her or worse, fight her.

"Alright, I'll mate with you if that's what makes you keep me." Luke said with fear.

"This going to be so much fun!" Cindy said.

Jack/Harper POV

"Hmm, Look at this Harper, an M9, And the barrel is warm." Jack said.

Harper looked at jack as if he was Sherlock and said: "Damn you really do know your guns."

"Yeah, so where do you think luke would have gone, No mobs can be out in the daylight besides creepers, spiders, and endermen in this place." Jack said.

"Well, If it was a creeper we would have either heard a bang and saw a crater, or would have found a corpse. And if it was an enderman, Luke wouldn't have had the time to grab his gun it would have killed him in an instant due to it's massive strength." Harper said.

"True, So that only leaves a spider, Luckily spiders don't attack in the day, But if the gun is here then maybe it kidnapped luke?" Jack asked.

"Now the question is... Which cave.." Harper asked.

Then they saw a piece of web stuck to a part of the cave.

"Let's check this one." Jack said.

Luke's POV

She began kissing luke and it felt weird to him. Her lips didn't feel human at all, they felt fake, yet at the same time better.

"Mmm, Your lips do taste good. Be happy I like you and don't decide to eat you." Cindy said with a cruel tone.

Jack/Harper POV

"Did you hear that?" Harper asked.

"Yeah, Lets save him." Jack replied.

Harper through a flashbang inside, after the blast they rushed in to see luke tied to a bed and the spider blinded.

"Luke, are you alright?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, You really didn't need to hurt her, At first I was scared but she's nice." Luke said.

"You crazy? She's a mob. She wants to EAT YOU!" Harper yelled.

"No.. I just wanted to have fun with him" Cindy pouted.

Cindy looked like she was 16 or 17, she was 5"4 wore a dark green skirt with high-thighs and a dark green hoodie and had dark blue hair.

"Luke do you like her back?" Jack asked in frustration.

"Yeah, I think we should let her join us, It'd be nice having a new ally don't you think?" Luke said which made Cindy cheer up and cling to him.

Harper looked at jack as if he was about to make the stupidest mistake of his life.

"Alright then, I can see your view on it, and as long as she doesn't try and eat anyone she can stay with you for as long as you like." Jack said.

"Cindy, Do you promise not to attack or eat anyone?" Luke asked.

"I promise." Cindy stated with a little girl kind of mood.

"You sure man?" Harper asked. Jack nodded.

They all came back to the village and jack explained to the villagers that Cindy wouldn't eat them.

_**To be continued..**_

**Author's Note: **This is getting a bit more tense every chapter, I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am.


	6. Hope

**Authors Note: **I DO Accept MOST OC's if you want, you can make a Humanized Mob OC And decide if it is friendly or hostile towards the team, Don't worry, if your OC Dies, it's a mob it will respawn.

**BACK ON EARTH**

"What do you mean you never got those supplies?" Colonel Ashefield yelled with grief.

"I mean we never got anything from yesterday." ? said.

"Good God, Do you think they went AWOL?" Colonel Ashefield asked.

"Most likely" ? said.

"Hmm, I doubt that though, Jack and Harper are by far the most loyal and strong soldiers I have seen, Something must be wrong.." Colonel Ashefield stated.

Colonel Ashefield then hung up the phone and walked to back to his office

"May god be with you jack.." Colonel Ashefield said.

**BACK IN THE OVERWORLD**

_Jack suddenly starts yelling in pain "AAGGHH!"_

_Jack looked around to see that he was back in the testing hub at HQ_

_Jack then realized that he was in a nightmare, remembering the night that he went berserk._

_He remembered how if he was angered enough, something inside of him would crack and he would go crazy. He's tried and tried to avoid this by being positive, but it never works. Last time he was found killing terrorists like crazy with a machete and a revolver._

*Gasp* Jack then woke up seeing that he was covered in sweat.

He went outside, it was early morning, They finished the walls around the village,

They made 4 Watch towers on the sides of each wall with a nice little bunker in the middle all made out of cobblestone, they also made houses for themselves.

They seemed to be getting use to this building and digging way in minecraft.

"Hey Harper...Wake up.." Jake whispered knocking on Harper's Door.

"uhh... 5 more minutes.." Harper replied.

Jack went inside and threw an empty canteen at Harpers head.

"Agh! I'm up I'm up!" Harper said surprised.

"This place has made you lazy.." Jack said with frustration

"Can you judge me? We finally get a place were we don't have to pay bills or risk our lives every day man!" Harper said with ease.

"I suppose your right, We should ease down a bit, but still, we've only got about 2 days till we have to deal with more troubles, those princesses wont be killable by our simple weapons." Jack said with worry.

"Yeah, But still we got a whole day to chill until we have to actually prepare for the big guns." Harper said.

"True.." Jack replied.

Everyone else seemed to already be awake just doing there own thing..

Ronald was in the watchtower Scoping out the area, Luke was with Cindy, They seemed to actually love each other.

"So.. How did you humans get here anyway?" Cindy asked Luke

"Well, This is going to be hard to explain because you have no idea about our machines." Luke replied.

"Want me to explain it Luke?" Harper asked.

"Naw, I've got it, So basically we have these flying machines called helicopters, and we had 3 of them 1 was a transport and 2 were fighting types, we were ordered to send in some supplies to an allied base but then this cube thing sucked us in it and we crashed here. Our copters are broken and 2 of our allies are dead." Luke said.

"Woow... But if they're dead shouldn't they respawn?" Cindy asked with confusion.

We all looked at her confued.

"Respawn?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Respawn, You guys can't respawn?" Cindy asked.

"Wait. You mobs can respawn?" Harper asked in worry.

"Yeah, You guys can't? That's not safe." Cindy said.

"..Fuck...We're all fucked man!" Ronald said.

"Speaking about how we got here, that reminds me, We had plenty of special weapons and tons of ammo." Jack said

"Hey Yeah! And they were all strapped down so they wouldn't have been smashed." Harper said.

"Hmm, So there's hope after all." Luke said with relief

"Alright guys, Luke and Ronald, Stay here and guard the fort, Harper and I will go back and get some supplies." Jack said.

"Hell yeah!" Harper said.

"Sounds good" Ronald said.

"Roger that!" Luke said. Harper and Jack began running to where they crashed.

About 11 minutes of running they make it back to the crash site.

They arrive and start packing up. There was so much ammo that they could probably shoot and shoot non-stop for about 3 weeks until ran out.

"Look at all this ammo!" Harper said with excitement

"Hey Harper, I found a new weapon for ya'!" Jack said as he handed Harper a Flame Thrower

"Oh HELL YEAH! I'll be lightin' 'em zombies up, It's time to roast some corpses!

Harper said with more excitement.

"Harper really does like killing things.." Jack thought to himself as he Grabbed more ammo.

About 4 minutes of packing they got everything out of the copter and began to walk back.

"This is heavy as hell man, too bad we didn't have a jeep in there!" Harper said.

"Even if we did, I doubt we'd get far with all these blocks.." Jack said.

"Damn, I guess your right about that." Harper complained.

"Oh no.." Jack said.

"What is it?" Harper asked.

Just then the sky started to get dark and they weren't even half way to the village.

"Damn, I guess we'll be fighting our way outta' this one 'ey pal?" Harper said.

"Looks like it." Jack said.

"Hey Jack.." Harper began

"What?" Jack looked at Harper.

"Why did you let Luke allow Cindy to stay with him?" Harper asked.

"Well, You see... " Jack began

"Luke and Cindy looked so happy together, do you know how rare it is for a monster to love a human? Usually the monsters see them nothing more as food. If they truly are capable of loving a human like ourselves, then we might be able to survive in this place if we can get some help from a HM Mob, Don't you think?" Jack said.

"I see what you mean, it's like hell here as it is, but if we had magic and strength on our side we just make it through." Harper said.

"Why didn't you want Luke and Cindy to be together?" Jack asked.

"Well, I was worried that she might eat the villagers or even us." Harper said.

"But it appears she didn't. I guess her love for Luke was real 'eh?" Harper continued.

"But the main reason was because I have a slight arachnophobia." Harper said.

"Hahaha, that explains a lot." Jack said

*Zombie Moan*

"Here we go" Jack said.

"C'mon you sick fucking bastards!" Harper yelled and began burning the zombies with his Flame Thrower.

Jack pulled out his Python Revolver and began blowing holes in zombies and skeletons heads.

"Burn mother fuckers!" Harper yelled as he continued to burn the living corpses

"Harper! C'mon!" Jack yelled and they started to run towards the village.

Jack and Harper were close to the village and Jack and Harper began yelling "HEY!" to get Ronald's attention.

Ronald heard them and saw they were being chased. "Luke! Harper and Jack brought a party!" Ronald said as he began sniping zombies.

"Just when it started getting easier!" Luke grabbed his Shotgun and started running towards Jack and Harper.

Jack through a semtex grenade behind him, which stuck to a zombie's head and exploded. Harper pulled out his M9 and began to fire on the zombies like crazy.

Eventually they made it back to the village with all the zombies dead.

"Well that went well." Jack said. "Hell yeah! That felt good, got to get all of my anger out!" Harper said with joy.

"Did you get the ammo?" Ronald asked.

"Oh we got more then just ammo sunshine, We got a flamethrower and a 50. Caliber Machinegun! Not to mention an assload of assault rifles and sidearms" Harper said.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author's Note: This is building up to something good, Don't worry if you think the story will go to trash.**


	7. The New Enemy

**Author's Note:** I've realized that my chapters haven't been, exciting or very long; therefore I decided to try and spice it up a bit. Enjoy as always.

Jack and Harper are still looking through what else they got besides the assault rifles, side arms and the Machine Gun

"You find anything Harper?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, bullets, bullets, and more fucking bullets, could we please find something else in these large ass bags? They were heavy as fuck." Harper replied

"Ah, I think I found an answer to your prayers Harper" Jack said as he Pulled out 3 Riot Shields.

"Oh Hell yeah!" Harper said. "Looks like we can finally melee combat these bitches!" Harper said

"Hello Harper and Jack!" Sasha said.

"'Sup girl." Harper said.

"Hey." Jack said blankly.

"Hey guys have you seen Cindy?" Luke asked.

"Now why the hell would we know where your creepy girlfriend is?" Harper replied.

"Hey! She isn't creepy!" Luke said. "Bro, She's a fucking spider, everything about her is creepy man!" Harper said. "You're just scared of her because you're a pussy when it comes to spiders!" Luke argued. "What the fuck did you call me?" Harper said.

"Guys! Guys! Shut up will you? You sound like 2 kindergarteners fighting over a chocolate bar." Jack said. Sasha giggled to that.

"They fightin' about Cindy again?" Ronald said from the tower.

"Yeah just like usual." Jack replied.

"At least I'm not a hawk in his nest.." Harper grumbled.

"LUKE!" Cindy yelled while running back to the village.

"Cindy?" Luke said.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

Cindy acted as if she just saw a ghost, She was breathing heavily and she looked frightened.

"Some Humanized Mobs saw you last night and told their princesses! The princesses all know about you and are looking for all of you!" Cindy yelled.

Everyone looked at her in absolute silence..

For 2 straight minutes everyone just looked at each other in fear except Jack, Jack was staying completely calm this entire time.

"Jack, What're we gonna do?" Harper asked Jack.

"Well, I honestly don't know why all of you are scared to death, Get yourselves together, We all KNEW This was going to happen, It's just 1 day earlier deal with it guys. Just be happy we got the weapons when we did." Jack said calmly.

"Yeah, you're right, sorry for freaking out man!" Harper said.

"Alright, Lets do this!" Luke said.

"I'm with you on this!" Ronald said.

"Here's the plan.. Luke, Let me see your raven and radar

Luke hands him his raven and radar.

Jack throws the Raven into the air and it scans the entire area and you can see mobs and animals along with the area.

Jack hands Luke the radar.

"You keep an eye on this and tell us if you see any mobs that may look powerful." Jack said.

"Alright sir." Luke said and did the American salute.

"Harper, You take this 50 cal. And get in one of the watch towers, You gun down any mobs that come in radius, If it's Humanized, do not fire I REPEAT. DO. NOT. FIRE." Jack said.

"What do we do if it's humanized?" Harper asked. See if Cindy can either have it join our side, or leave us alone. "And if it doesn't?" Cindy asked. "Then web it up and Harper will gun it down." Jack said.

"Ronald, You're job is similar to Harpers, Just use your sniper."

"Gotcha" Ronald said. "What will you be doing?" Sasha asked.

"...Something none of you will like.." Jack said. Everyone looked at him confused.

"What're you doing jack?" Harper asked with concern.

"...I'm going to make a distraction." "WHAT!?" Everyone said.

"What the hell do you mean you're going to make a distraction!" Harper yelled.

"I'm going to blow up the zombie castle..." Everyone looked at him as if he's about to murder himself. "No Jack, You can't!" Sasha said. "I can and I will." Jack said.

"Jack Listen-" Harper said but was interrupted. "No Harper, You listen, If these princesses think we're weak and scared they will see us nothing more as a food source, But if we strike without mercy and cuase chaos, They might like us, They hate humans because of how weak they see them, But if a human from earth blows up an entire castle that will boost our reputation won't it?" Jack said.

Everyone was silent again.

"You're right." Harper said.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Ronald said.

"No he's right, If we sit here and do nothing we'll be seen as food, but if we make chaos reign they might leave us alone or better, Like us to the point they'll keep us around." Harper said.

"Thanks for understanding, I'll be back...hopefully" Jack said.

Thus Jack grabbed a small bag of ammo and C4's and a riot shield along with his standard gear and head out for the zombie castle he saw on the raven.

_**To be Continued...**_

**Author's Note:** Told you this is getting better.


	8. The First Encounter

**Author's Note:** It's rage time, This is going to chapter that leads to a big fight between Rot and Jack.

"_Oh my god! We can't stop him!" One of the female scientists said with worry._

_Jack began ripping through titanium doors, Their experiments made his bones pure steel instead of the normal bone structure, His shirt was completely torn off, and his eyes turned red, He began smashing his fist into the door lock which broke after 2 or 3 hits, he then kicked the door open, The soldiers started to shoot Tranquilizer darts to try and stun him but he merely bashed them away and then took out the soldiers with martial arts. "My god. What have we created." The female scientist said with complete fear. "We have created the ultimate weapon my dear, we have created the super human.. Dr. Caulder Said_

Jack snapped out of his day dream and continued walking, The reason he volunteered to leave for the chaos mission was not only to get their reputation boosted, but because he knew he couldn't hold in his anger much more, and he didn't want to take it out on any of his comrades. He knew that he was created to stop what mankind could not stop, and he even liked it when the military experimented on him, He finally found something he was useful for to him.

Jack had no fear or hesitation because he knew that he could probably take out a HM Mob with ease, The military experiments have not only increases his anger, and strength, but they increased his durability and speed, He's basically a lighter version of "The Hulk" And Jack LOVED It. Jack wanted to be Caulder's personal lab rat because he knew that Caulder wanted to create a being of massive chaos to protect the human race.

Jack however DID, Fear the princesses because he know they posses the power to kill HIM with ease, unlike the HM mobs they are far more powerful. But jack didn't care. He knew that if he could destroy the zombie's castle he and his comrades would gain respect and possibly even the same effect of what happened to Luke and Cindy. Jack continued to walk and look around, he could feel his rage ready to burst out, He then remembered the Lyrics from "Skillet: Monster"

"_**The secret side of me**_

_**I never let you see**_

_**I keep it caged**_

_**But I can't control it**_

_**So stay away from me**_

_**The beast is ugly**_

_**I feel the rage**_

_**And I just can't hold it**_

_**It's scratching on the walls**_

_**In the closet, in the halls**_

_**It comes awake**_

_**And I can't control it**_

_**Hiding under the bed**_

_**In my body, in my head**_

_**Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**_

_**Make it end!**_

_**I feel it deep within,**_

_**It's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I hate what I've become**_

_**The nightmare's just begun**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster"**_

Jack thought about those lyrics and realize they described him well.

The land grew darker quickly and Jack realized he had to keep going west faster.

Jack continued running across the landscape He continued remembered what they did to him in those laboratories _"Now Jack, Remember you are doing this for the good of the human race, Dr. Caulder has discovered we may not be the only living beings here, but it's only a 7% chance." General Clawford said with pride._

"_What exactly will you be doing this time Doctor?" Jack asked. "Today we will be doing something exciting, We will be making your bones PURE STEEL. And we will also increase your skins durability, Your skin will be as tough as leather!"_

"_That's great, I'd love to be powerful like that!" Jack replied._

"_And that is why you are my favorite." Dr. Caulder said._

Jack snapped out of his daydream when he saw the Zombie castle and noticed it was already night. He ran up to the castle and parkour climbed it. He stealth fully moved up to the middle area of the castle, and he began placing C4 All around.

*Zombie Moans*

A zombie sees him and begins to attack him, however jack pulls out his throwing knives, one in each hand and stabs it without making a loud noise such as a gunshot. Jack continues to finished placing the C4 In the weak parts in the places of the castle.

Jack then climbs up the tower and goes through a window inside.

*More Zombie Moans*

A Humanized Zombie sees him and begins to wonder what and who this random stranger is. "Who are you? You don't have access to this floor!" The HM Zombie said while pulling out his Iron Axe "Pardon? Do you not recognize me?" Jack said. "Are you that REAL Human? You are aren't you!" the HM Zombie said. "Yeah, there a problem with that" Jack says as he slowly reaches for his throwing knife.

"You're coming with me, I'm going to take you to the princesses and the prince.

"Sorry buddy, I am no chicken dinner for you're little prince. You have 2 options, back down and get out of my way, or you can die." Jack said in complete anger.

"Ugh, Why are humans so naive?" The HM Mob replied and readied his axe.

Jack then threw his knife into the zombies throat and threw his other knife into his hand so he couldn't use his axe, The zombie tried using his other hand to shoot a spell on Jack, However Jack kicked over the zombie and smashed on his head with all his might, Killing the HM Mob. "Looks like those steroids came in handy after all" Jack thought to himself as he continued walking down the hallway. Jack kept walking until he found the throne room, there he saw the zombie king.

"Ah, Who are you? You are no zombie." The zombie king saw me and questioned.

"Me? I'm just a plain old human." Jack responded.

"Oh...So you're the human that my son was talking about.." The Zombie King said.

"Yeah, I've got a message for your son and his little princess friends." Jack said.

"And you expect me to tell him for you?" The Zombie King asked

"Who better then you? Not like he'll listen to anyone else." Jack said.

"Fair enough. What is it you want me to tell him? The Zombie King asked.

"Tell him if he follows me I'll do this.." Jack said.

"Do what?" The Zombie King asked.

"This." Jack said and detonated the C4s

*EXPLOSIONS EVERYWHERE* The entire palace had collapsed.

"How dare you!" The Zombie King said.

"Too much? I just wanted my message to get through your thick skull." Jack said.

"You will pay for this!" The Zombie King said with anger.

"We'll see.." Jack then pulled out his riot shield to block the Kings' Magic and a smoke grenade to cover his retreat.

The king then shot some form of energy blast at Jack, but to no avail the shield deflected it.

"Impressive, you humans have developed tools to deflect my magic. I guess I'll have to kill you the old fashioned way." The Zombie King said.

Jack Threw his axe at the King but it had no effect to him, Jack then used his SCAR-H And fired his entire magazine into his face, The king was actually fazed by this, But it barely harmed him. The king uses some kind of magic to surround him and form some kind of energy boost.

Jack throws a semtex grenade, which hits him and explodes. The king isn't fazed and fires a huge strike, which flings Jack about 20 blocks back.

The King goes to smash him but jack rolls to the side and shoots him in the leg with his Python, Which stuns him for a few seconds.

"Sorry, But I'm on a tight schedule. Ta Ta..." Jack says and then throws the smoke grenade down and charges away

By the time the smoke cleared. Jack was gone and out of site.

"Perhaps these humans are more then just food..Hmm..." The Zombie King said to himself.

The Zombie Prince came home to see the castle was in ruins..

"DAD! WHAT HAPPENED?" The Prince yelled.

"Well my son, This is what happens when we try to eat those humans.." The King said.

_**To Be Continued..**_

**Author's Note:** Next chapter will be more fighting then this, This fight was short because I kind of wanted to get to the point.


	9. Caulder's Recipe for Disaster

**Author's Note:** This is a short chapter that's describing what will change the WHOLE story in the future. So don't treat it lowly just because of its size.

**BACK ON EARTH**

A ViP Helicopter is prepping to land on the "Wrecker"

Inside of it is Dr. Caulder, the very person who made Jack so powerful.

"Ah, Caulder, I've been expecting your arrival, we need to talk." Colonel Ashefield said to Caulder as he got off of his Copter, Caulder was an old man, He had very white creamy skin, long grey hair, a lab coat with multiple stains all over it, and a huge scar on his face, He spoke slowly and calmly.

"Hello Ashefield, is there something the matter?" Caulder stated calmly.

In minecraftia time it's been about 4 days, but in earth time it's only been 5 hours since Jack's team went missing.

"Caulder, Jack went missing and hasn't contacted us since, Even YOU Know that Jack would never do such a thing unless it was impossible for him to do so." Colonel Ashefield stated.

"That is correct, I am proud of Jack, his knowledge and strategy is not only useful, but it never ceases to stop increasing. Further more our little experiments with him make him a formidable opponent alone without reinforcements." Caulder said.

"Well, Caulder, You and I both know that Jack went into that other dimension you were talking about a couple of years back.

"Ah yes, that land of blocks? I was recently looking into that with our satellite and I think I've found something that may satisfy your troubles." Caulder said and put a CD Into a Screen on the wall.

_The screen played footage of Jack taking out mobs after mobs of zombie hoards alone with just his SCAR-H And shield. It also played where he went into rage mode and began smashing the HM Mobs._

"Here's a little secret I never told him, When he is in his rage form those magic spells seem to not effect him, His leather skin just reflects it some how. Perhaps it's the steel bones?" Caulder began.

"You see Ashefield, When Jack is in his little anger mode, he seems to have a 60% chance of taking no effect to magic. Isn't that just fascinating!?" Caulder said with complete delight.

"Wait, you have a satellite that can track him?" Ashefield asked.

"Yes and before you ask, no I have not been able to get our soldiers through, It seems only drones can enter, So here's what I'm working on, though it wont be finished for a bit, I plane to set up a drone satellite to transport Drones, Such as Drone Soldiers, Drone Choppers, Drone Tanks, And so on.." Caulder said.

"Good, Do you think we'll be able to help Jack and his team against those princesses with these?" Ashefield asked.

"Hmm, Sadly no I doubt it." Caulder said.

"What? Why!?" Ashefield asked.

"You see, these drones are so far away from our HQ therefore we cannot manually operate them, the satellite can operate them indeed, But they lack the amount of power our HQ would provide, SO...They can only be used 2 times an Hour, which in that world is worth about 2 days." Caulder said.

"Hmm, Anything else we can do?" Ashefield asked.

"Our drones could also supply weapons, ammo and vehicles for them to drive manually via Care Package drop-off, however the vehicles wont work unless they find some kind of fuel, and the only fuel I have seen there is coal. They'll be forced to mine if they want to drive those vehicles.." Caulder said.

"Alright, How long will it take to finish this satellite of yours?" Ashefield asked.

"Some time tomorrow at Noon, So.. for their block world that time is about 4 or 5 days.." Caulder said.

"Get it done ASAP. We need to give them additional support especially due to those powerful princesses you were talking about in the meeting!"

"Of course, Colonel, Be patient, If you know jack as well as I do, he's handling things well due to his superior intelligence in survival and warfare." Caulder said as he went to work on his satellite.

_**To Be Continued..**_

**Author's Note: **More spices for the story, It's getting interesting isn't it?


	10. Jack's Truth

**Author's Note:** Holy crap Jack's a badass in this one.

Harper POV

It's been 3 days since jack blew up the castle, he never returned to the village.

"He's not dead guys! I'm telling you, Jack doesn't just die like that, There was no Gun shots, All we heard was that explosion!" Harper said.

"He hasn't even shown up for 3 days, Something can't be right." Ronald said.

"I wonder if he got stuck fighting zombies?" Luke said.

"I bet Luke is right" Harper said.

"WAIT, I got an idea!" Luke check that raven! See if you see any humanoid creatures!

"Okay!" Luke said going to check his UAV Drone.

"What the.." Luke said.

The Raven picked up a huge zombie mob and the zombie prince right next to Jack

"HARPER, HE'S FIGHTING THE PRINCE!" Luke yelled!

"SHIT! RONALD STAY AND GUARD THE FORT, CINDY COME WITH US!" Harper yelled.

"Okay!" Cindy said and began to ran with them.

"May God be with you Jack.." Ronald said.

JACK'S POV

Jack kept deflecting The Zombie Prince's Spells

"Urrrgh! Stop blocking you coward fight me!" The Prince said.

"Ladies first." Jack said while trying to hit him with his knife but is blocked by The Prince's Iron Sword.

"I've got to take out this bastard quickly, I can't let luke see me on the radar." Jack thought.

Jack then started to get angry...His muscles increased. His black eyes became red, his skin felt like alligator leather, though you couldn't see the change.

"Aww, Is the little human mad? Kill Him.." Rot says while ordering his HM Guard to finish off Jack.

But then Jack punched his fist through the entire HM Mob's face.

Then he kicked him off of his arm. The Prince was in shock. But then pulled out his Iron Sword. C'mon! He's just a stupid human! Kill him already!

The prince sent 2 more HM Mobs to kill Jack, But jack flipped one over, blocked the other's sword, Stabbed that one and smashed the one on the ground's skull by stepping on it with all his might.

"Fight like a man." Jack said while taking both of the HM's swords.

Jack was using dual wield, while rot was using a single sword.

The prince shot some kind of blast after he said "Infecting Pulse"

Jack dodged it and it hit a flower, which made it die in about 5 seconds.

"I can't let that attack hit me." Jack said.

Jack swung his sword at the prince, but he blocked it Jack used his other sword to cut his leg, which the prince couldn't block so Jack jabbed him good.

"Urrgh!" The Prince said, he then kicked jack off and tried to stab jack, but Jack rolled to the side and kicked the prince over. Jack then threw his knife at the prince, The prince dodged it, but then was stabbed by both blades in the chest.

Jack yelled out a war cry as he twisted the blades in the prince's chest, jack then pushed him to the ground and pulled out his Python and shot all 6 rounds into his skull.

The prince was highly wounded, but he still could fight easily.

"Why don't you die?" Jack said in grief

"You can't kill a zombie!" The Prince said.

Jack and the prince slashed at each other again and again for another 2 minutes...

Harper POV

"I Can hear em fighting!" C'mon luke and cindy we gotta help him!

"Right" Luke and Cindy said.

Harper, Cindy, and Luke all saw Jack and The Zombie Prince fighting.

A bunch of zombie guards started to keep them from interfering with the fight.

"Here we go.." Harper said. Harper and Luke began shooting like crazy, While Cindy would spray them with webbing and then bite venom into them.

"HARPER! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?" Jack Yelled while blocking the Prince's slash.

"We've come to help you brother! There's no way you can take on all these zombies!" Harper replied while shooting a HM Mob multiple times then stabbing it through the neck.

Jack pulled out his scar and aimed for the Prince's crotch and opened fire.

The Prince began to grunt in huge pain.. "LUKE THROW ME A CLAYMORE!" Jack yelled.

Jack kicked the prince over and placed a Claymore On him, "EVERYONE RUN!" Jack yelled.

"ugghhh...what...is...this?..."the prince said.

"DETONATION IN 5...4...3...2..." The bomb ticked.. "Shit.." the prince said. And exploded which killed him finally.

"How long were you fighting that bastard...the book says his name is 'Rot' I think" Harper asked jack.

"I think about 2 or 3 hours...Rot huh? The name fits well." Jack said.

"Damn...That's a long fight.." Harper said.

"Yeah, Hey luke...You and cindy still in that lovey dovey crap?" Jack asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't we be? We truly love each other." Luke replied which made cindy hug Luke in response..

"That's what I was afraid of..." Jack grumbled..

"Do you think the princesses will fuck off now?" Harper asked.

"When they see what I did to Rot and his castle, I think we'll gain some respect. Sense when does a Human ever kill a God like creature?" Jack said.

"That's a good view on it." Cindy said.

"Harper...I have something to tell you alone when we get back.." Jack said.

"What is it man? You can't say it infront of Luke or cindy?" Harper asked.

Jack stopped for a moment and thought..

"Something the matter man?" Harper asked.

"Well, I guess Luke wont hold anything against me sense he found his love because of me..." Jack began.

"You see guys...The reason we were here is because...Caulder screwed up on a machine he was working on...I don't know 100% FOR SURE.. But It's the only logical reason we'd end here..." Jack said.

"WHAT!?" Harper and Luke yelled. Cindy however had no clue what was going on..

"About 4 years ago. Caulder used me as an experiment, I was designed to be 'Man's Ultimate Soldier' I was created to protect the human race if we couldn't stop something, The reason that came out was because Caulder discovered that we weren't alone..He discovered a new world...the one we're in now..." Jack said.

Everyone was silent..

"Caulder looked at it with a Satellite dish and saw the amounts of danger that lurked there, it turns out that the "Ender Dragon" was it? Already knew how to get in our world. As he took our DNA and placed it into the princesses and loyal mobs, If you need prove look at cindy.." Jack said.

"Caulder was working on a way to get me through so I could investigate...But uhm...something went wrong, I'm guessing it backfired and sucked us into the world when we were transporting those supplies, The only reason you're suffering is because of me." Jack said.

"Jack, don't say that. If it wasn't for that glitch I never would have met Cindy." Luke said,

"Jack, Honestly, I don't blame you either, I love this place instead of earth, We don't have to fuckin' pay bills and shit we don't have to work every day to afford a house!" Harper said.

"Seriously? You're not mad?" Jack asked. "I bet Ronald will reply the same way, He never liked Earth because of all the wars and violence and the money problems.. I bet he would like it better here too." Luke said.

"Alright then.." Jack said.

They walked back to village, while a pare of purple glowing eyes followed them..

"..He's incredible...I've never seen such an outstanding human.." The unknown voice said as the creature licked it lips and continued to stalk them..

_**To Be Continued..**_

**Author's Note:** Ooooh...That's creepy..


	11. The Princess of Endermen

_**Author's Note:**_ Time to make the story even more interesting..

**BACK ON EARTH**

"Caulder..." A US. Army Ranger said.

"What is it?" Dr. Caulder Replied.

"Sir we're 40% complete with the satellite, we need you're approval to continue working on it. " The Ranger said,

"Go ahead.." Dr. Caulder said.

"Also sir, May we start producing the 'GLADIATOR-01' Project?" The US. Ranger asked.

"Remind me what that one was, I believe I've forgotten again." Caulder said.

"Well sir, The GLADIATOR-01 Was a suit designed for massive combat, I figured we might as well send that down incase they need extra firepower, Jack is one thing, but those normal rangers and Harper won't be able to do as much. Wouldn't you agree?" The ranger said.

"Ah, That is a splendid idea, I never would have thought of such a thing. What is your name and rank?" Caulder asked.

"I am Private 1st Class William Sir!" Said William doing the salute

"Well, you're now Sergeant for suggesting such a brilliant idea." Caulder said.

"Seriously?" William asked.

"Yes, If you can think of something I never would have processed then you clearly deserve a reward." Caulder said.

"Thank you sir.." William said then saluted and left the room.

**BACK IN MINECRAFTIA**

"I'm so glad you guys are okay!" Ronald said.

"Well, I'm tired, I'm gonna hit the deck, Harper can you tell him for me?" Jack said.

"Sure man!" Harper replied.

"Tell me what?" Ronald asked..

"Well..." Harper began.

Jack went straight into his little hut.

He heard Ronald gasp in surprise from outside knowing Harper told him.

Jack ignored it and went to sleep.

...

Jack was fast asleep and everyone prepared to go to their own houses themselves..

Cindy and Luke went inside their own little hut you could clearly tell what they were planning on doing just looking at their faces.. Harper was drunk... Don't ask me how He must've found some kind of Alcohol somewhere..

Ronald was well...just Ronald simply went to sleep as if nothing happened, He was like the hawk of the group, He was clam, silent and got his job done.

...

About maybe 19 Minutes later Jack awoke, it was still midnight.

He went to sleep around dawn so he figured he had about 7 minutes till it would become day again, He decided to go outside and take a little walk.

"Such a strange place you've sent me to Caulder." Jack said silently.

"Still, it's quite nice and relaxing..is this why you sent me here? Did you not only want me to investigate, but finally have a chance to chill for once?" Jack said.

*Snap* Jack then heard what sounded like a stick snapping in half and he pulled out his Python

"Who's there!" Jack said.

"..." No response.

"Who's there! Come out now." Jack said.

"..." No response.

Jack began backing up until he was grabbed by something, It's hand was over his mouth and it put it's other arm around his chest and arms, he dropped his Python and it squeezed tighter so he couldn't use his weapons, It teleported him about 94 blocks away and then threw him on the ground.

"Ugh!" Jack said as he hit the ground hard, He got up then turned over to see...The Endermen princess, Andr. "Oh no.." Jack said as he started to back away.

"Hi there handsome, you beat that stupid smelling bastard Rot up didn't you? I like that." She said in a cruel tone. "And? What do you want?" Jack said as he slowly grabbed a smoke grenade "I want you to be mine silly, my father hates the weak, so usually I have to beat up people until they can take it, But you seem strong, you made that stupid rot actually die, and you're a little human. That's very brave." Andr said as she looked at Jack as if she was a snake toying with it's catch. "Yeah? What's the catch. "There's no way you'd drag me out here for just that." Jack said.

"Oh, he's clever too! You're right, I was kidding about the strong part, I still need to beat you up just to be sure." She said as she gave me a lust filled wink.

"To hell with that." Jack said. "You don't really have a choice." She said as she teleported behind him and grabbed his smoke grenade, then pushed him over.

"Oh? You were planning to run weren't you." She said as she crushed the grenade causing all the smoke to release at once.

"I know you like me deep down inside, I know you like tough girls, And now...here you go, yet you're still so naive to accept it." Andr said.

"You're right, Still, Fighting two of you in one day?" Jack said.

"It will only prove how strong you are!" Andr said.

"Now, let's begin!" she said.

Jack grabbed a Throwing knife and used it for Melee combat.

She teleported behind him, smacked, him and then teleported away.

"Where'd she go?" Jack said.

"Up here!" "Over here!" "Right here!" "Behind you!" she said. she then smacked him and then started rapidly teleporting.

"Damn, there's no way I could defend myself with her teleporting everywhere...I need...to focus.." Jack thought..

Jack began listening...and listening...until finally he heard he teleport right behind him, He immediately whipped his knife behind him and it hit her.

However she was barely fazed. "Ow! You actually got me?" Impressive. Still, you'll never hurt me like that I regenerate so quickly.. See?" she said and then pointed to her gash which healed in about 4 seconds.

"Don't worry, this will be over shortly." She said while punching him the gut.

"Ugh...Agh..."Jack grunted as he stood up. Andr then punched him hard in the gut and then the face and then picked him up and threw him about 40 blocks and he hit the ground very hard. "Uhhhg..." Jack was hurt badly...He couldn't even get up

"Congratulations, You survived. It's time for your reward.." She said. "R-Re-Reward?" Jack stuttered as the pain hurt badly. She picked him up and teleported him to his room, "Drink this" Andr gave Jack a bottle of some kind of black and purple liquid. "What is it?" Jack asked. "It's my blood, It will heal you, make you stronger, and even give you some of my magic. however it will take a lot of that to happen. Jack drank the bottle and he felt better already. "Ah, that's better." Jack said.

"Now for the real prize" Andr said. Before jack could respond she began deeply kissing his lips very hard. Jack didn't know what to do, So he decided to just stay there and enjoy it.

After about maybe a minute they broke for air. "Well, that settles it." Jack said.

"I do indeed love you." Jack said as he continued to kiss her.

_**To Be Continued..**_

**Author's Note:** That was a very...some what romantic chapter.. Looks like Luke isn't the only one getting in on the good stuff eh?


	12. Compliance

**Author's Note: **We have a theme now, Memphis May Fire (One of my favorite bands.) released one of it's new albums today "Unconditional" And The song "Not Enough" fits perfectly with what's going on lately, Also sorry about the cheesy chapter last night. I know it sucked, I wasn't thinking about it.

Theme: **I take a deep breath into my lungs, let it out and move on.  
I take a step back and look at all that I've done.  
Why does it feel like I'm right back where I started from? (started from)  
How can it be I need more when I've already won? (when I've already won!)**

Just when I think I've got it all figured out,  
You grab my hand and say "Not so fast.  
Boy, don't you see? There is so much more!"

I'm at the top of the world and I feel it (and I feel it),  
But it's not enough for me, no it's not enough for me!

I used to think I'd find myself at the top  
Above all the pain and the failure I saw.  
Now that I'm here I see it's not what I wanted at all!

I feel it in my bones, it's in my blood.  
A constant search for the one true love.  
Show me something real, I want to feel your touch.  
What is enough? Show me enough!

I'm at the top of the world and I feel it (and I feel it),  
But it's not enough for me, no it's not enough for me!  
I want to live forever, forever!  
Give me open eyes to see,  
This is not enough for me!

(This world wants me dead, this world wants me dead)  
This world wants me dead,  
Dead to the truth and buried from the inside out.  
But I can't hide the hope I've found in you!

This world wants me dead,  
Dead to the truth and buried from the inside out,  
But I cannot be shaken, I won't be moved.  
My crown is eternal!

My crown is eternal! My crown is eternal!

I'm at the top of the world and I feel it (and I feel it),  
But it's not enough for me, no it's not enough, not enough!

I'm at the top of the world and I feel it (and I feel it),  
But it's not enough for me, no it's not enough for me!  
I want to live forever, forever!  
Give me open eyes to see,  
This is not enough for me!

"_He's breaking out of the base! What do we do Caulder?" The scientist woman said while Jack was in rampage mode and smashing out of the factory that was experimenting on him. "It's quite simple darling, Our invention needs to chill down, there's no other way, Let him out." Caulder said._

"_You're crazy! If we let him out then he'll murder everyone!" The woman said._

"_Precisely, I want to see how those pathetic terrorists react to our latest creation, I want to see the pain in their eyes. I want them to witness the TRUE Power of Human Science!" Caulder said with an evil laugh._

"_Y-You're a monster! How could you do such a thing!?" The woman said._

"_Darling..I am merely a man of science, I seek nothing more then answers and the truth, I am no different then you." Caulder said._

"_You're wrong! You're different from everyone! You'e inhumane to do something so terrible! He'll murder everyone not just the terrorists EVERYONE!" The woman said._

"_A small loss that we'll have to pay, We've created the best weapon, You think that I care if a few measly pawns die in the process? We're witnessing a world full of powerful goddesses that could smash us easily, if we want to survive then THIS Is how it will be done." Caulder said. "You're sick! That's sick! I'm reporting you to the Military Police immediately!" She said._

"_Humph. I hoped for better from someone like you." Caulder said as he shot her in the head with a Silenced Pistol._

"_I have no need for loose bolts in my machine darling. I can't allow such a foolish and simple like creature get in the way of my brilliance, Guards, Clean this mess up." Caulder said, as Caulder's Personal soldiers salute and remove of her and clean up the blood._

Jack awoke from his rest, Andr was gone though she left a note with a bottle of her blood on the counter. He got up and read the note "**Dear Jack, I was called back to my Castle for some stupid meeting my father required of me, The kings seem to be discussing about some land territory deal like always, I'll be back later tonight and don't worry, I know you're going to try and keep me a secret for now, If you told any of your friends about me they'd probably freak. Drink this blood if you're ever injured, it will heal you and empower you. ~Andr"**

Jack looked over to the bottle and grabbed it and placed it in his bag.

"This place just keeps getting stranger and stranger.." Jack said as he went outside.

Harper was still a little drunk, Ronald was up in the watch tower as usual and Luke and Cindy we're talking while eating.

"Hmm, I wonder if I can do some contract for the mayor, all of this sitting and waiting has me bored." Jack said as he walked to the mayor's house.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mayor?" Jack said while knocking on the door.

The mayor opened the door and replied; "Yes, do you need something?"

"I was wondering if you needed anything done, like food or supplies?" Jack said.

"Well, you could escort some Woodcutters and Food suppliers to the woods, there seems to be a lot of spiders and they are afraid of accidently alerting one." The Mayor said.

"Alright, Consider it done." Jack said.

The mayor came out of his to take Jack to escort to the workers, Jack only just noticed the mayor's characteristics, He had an old wrinkled face with blue eyes, Black hair that seems to be whitening, A White Coat, Dark Brown Shoes that you would see from a business man, and a golden ring.

"Hello workers, Jack here has volunteered to take you out and escort you so you may gain supplies for you shops." The Mayor said.

"Get your tools and follow jack!"

Everyone got their tools and began following jack outside.

"Thank you, Jack!" The Mayor said.

"Don't mention it." Jack replied.

There were about 5 workers and including jack made it 6 people, They all began to thank jack for helping them, But jack just replied "I just want to help, there's really no reason to treat me like a savior."

About after maybe 8 minutes of walking, Everyone got their tools out and started working, Jack pulled out his SCAR-H And made sure it was loaded, He then began Scouting around to make sure everything was safe and sound.

3 minutes passed and the villagers seemed fine, Nothing happened, at least that's what jack thought because just at that moment he heard a girl scream.

Jack turned around to see a HM Creeper Girl taunting them.

"Aww, look at the cute little humans, cowering in fear, Let's play a game, It's called hide and seek, You hide and If I find you I blow you up! However if you win you get to go free!" She said.

"Sounds, fun, START RUNNING!" Jack said as he threw a semtex grenade on her.

Everyone began running as she was curious as to what was stuck to her. About 6 seconds later *BOOM* "Stupid HM Mobs.." Jack said. "Thank you so much sir!" Come by my shop any time it's free thanks to what you've done for us!" Many of the workers began saying. "It's fine, Just doing my job. Now let's finish this up before any other mobs decide to get hungry." Jack said.

About 9 minutes later everyone was done and started heading back to the village.

"Thanks again Jack!" One of the villagers said.

"It's fine really." Jack said.

They arrived back in the village and they went back to their shops as usual.

"What we're you doin' man? We're you doing a Protection mission?" Harper asked.

"Yeah, I got bored so decided to help get stuff done here, y'know?" Jack replied.

"Aw C'mon man, You shoulda took me with, I was bored too!" Harper said.

"Harper, You were more drunk then a lush at an all you can drink beer shop, Maybe next time." Jack said.

"By the way, How did you get drunk?"

"Oh! There's a wine shop over there, Usually you have to pay but I guess because we've been keeping zombies out of this place for the past week I guess we got ourselves a little ViP Pass huh?" Harper said.

"Hmm, Alright then. I'm gonna take a walk, don't worry I won't go far." Jack said.

Jack walked for a bit until he saw the woods, He decided to head for the woods and he kept walking, He turned his head and saw an ender girl in the corner of his eye but it teleported, "Hmm I guess Andr's here already." Jack said to himself as he continued walking, He then heard his favorite sound, An enderman's teleport sound.

He turned around, but he didn't see andr, Instead he saw a strange girl that was similar to Andr but looked different. Instead of purple hair it had black hair, instead of black clothes it wore purple clothes, and it wasn't as tall as Andr.

"So you dare fight me human!?." It said. "What? Did I do something wrong?" Jack asked in confusion.

"You looked at me so clearly you want to fight me!" The girl said.

"What? No. I don't want to fight you? When did I look at you I don't even remember ever seeing you." Jack said. "Well that's too bad, You looked at me and now I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson!" the girl said.

"This again? Can't I have ONE Day without mobs thinking I want to mess with them?" Jack said as he pulled out his Python.

_**To Be Continued..**_

**Author's Note:** Yup, I'm adding even MORE flavoring, Yeah this is also leading up to another fight scene and another romance scene, And I'm updating as fast as I can, You gotta understand, I have school and homework aswell. It's incredible that I get enough time to upload 2-5 chapters a day.


	13. Jack's True Colors

**Author's Note: **Jack's signal move, smashing his fist through faces xD. I hope you enjoy this chapter, It comes with a fight scene and some romance.

"_Hehhehhehheh... Jack seems to have adapted to his environment quite quickly, He's obtained a Revolver and a Machete and is murdering people like crazy, This indeed is a special experiment.."_

_Caulder said as Jack was in rage mode stabbing people and shooting like crazy. Jack couldn't be stopped, They fire machine guns into him but his skin seemed to deflect them, Jack's bones also helped for smashing through terrorist's heads._

_Jack also seemed to turn into a vicious bloodthirsty animal because he tore them to pieces, This was no ordinary rage, Jack seems to become a complete monster when he's barely alive, All of those bullets have put him in a state of complete protection so his skin's durability has increased and his anger has also increased drastically, He's literally ripping people to shreds, This is a very dangerous thing, Fortunately though it only seems to happen when Jack's body realizes he's in danger._

_While all of this was happening, Caulder was recording everything, He was enjoying Jack kill and kill, He was amazed by how powerful a Human specimen could be if you made it ravenous._

Jack aimed his python at her and shot, but she teleported before he could hit her.

"Ugh, Great, How can I possibly survive this?" Jack thought to himself.

He turned around when he heard a teleport and shot, But she teleported again,

"Oh for the love of..." Jack said.

The ender girl teleported behind him and punched him really hard it flung him about 30 blocks.

Jack grabbed his combat axe and focused...He heard her teleport to his left, He swung his axe, but missed sadly as she dodged it then kicked him in the leg.

"Agh!" Jack grunted as she kicked him again knocking him over.

"I can't simply focus like I did with Andr, Andr seemed to have been going easy on me because she didn't think I would get so far as to stabbing her, But this girl seems to be going all out.. I need to out-smart her." Jack said.

Jack then began climbing a tree and Pulled out his semtex grenade and waited till he heard the sound, Once he heard the warp sound he jumped and threw the bomb at her and it got stuck to her.

"NO!" She yelled as she tried to pull it off.

She exploded, but she was still alive.

She teleported in front of jack and picked him up by the neck.

She began choking Jack, Jack pulled out a knife and thrusted it as hard as he could and stabbed her.

"UGH!" She grunted, however she only got angrier and smashed jack the the ground as hard she could.

She then began smashing her fist over and over into jack and the pain was just too much for Jack till he felt broken and brittle.

"You little pest! I'll kill you!" She yelled, But little did she know, She just triggered the ravenous part of Jack. She aimed her foot over his head and smashed as hard as she could, But she realized he grabbed her foot and pushed it away from him, Jack got up and his eyes we're red, She teleported behind him and threw a huge punch to try and break his spine, However he caught it and started twisting her arm.

Jack pulled out a knife and began to rapidly cut and stab into her crazy as if he was in a horror movie.

After that he yelled and broke her arm "AAAHHHH!" She screamed from all the pain, Every time she teleported she only took Jack with her because he held her arm tight.

Jack grabbed the python from the ground and pointed it into her chest and unloaded the last 4 rounds.

She began coughing up blood, He took his fist and punched the area where all the wounds were at causing even more pain to her.

He then grabbed her by the neck and snapped it. Jack threw the corpse to the ground and stepped on her head with all of his might.

Jack was breathing heavily, He took out Andr's blood and drank it and he felt better.

All of the sudden he heard Claps, He looked over to see Andr sitting on a tree who seemed to witness the entire fight.

"Well done, That was truly amazing." Andr said.

Jack at first felt weak, even after Andr's blood seemed to do the trick, he felt tired as ever. "I'm so tired. I've foughten two HM Mobs in only 25 minutes, Do you know how tiring that is?" Jack asked Andr. "How is that tiring? That's only 2 fights in a day" Andr asked. "Well, Our days are 24 Hours...This is 25 minutes, We get longer days, so we're not used to such small time zones." Jack said as he kept breathing heavily.

"Wow, You humans sure do have long days.." Andr said.

Andr grabbed jack and teleported to his room.

"If you're so tired, let's sleep already then." Andr said.

"Oh and Andr." Jack said.

"What?" Andr asked.

Jack then moved in and kissed her on the lips, "I'm in love with you, Just know that." Jack said and then rested his head down on her chest.

"Heh, You humans are weird. One minute your this crazy warrior, another minute you're a perfect lover, Must be why all of the HM Mobs say why you're such good mates." Andr said as she fell asleep with Jack.

_**To Be Continued..**_

**Author's Note: **More romance will be coming up, I had to make this a little short, I had to do some stupid Homework.


	14. Caulder's Reinforcement

**Author's Note: **Caulder's back with his new toy! The Team finally can fight back and show the princesses the TRUE Power of Humans, and MY GOSH, ARE THEY OVER POWERED IN THIS.

Princess's POV

Skelly, Hilda and Cupa we're talking in the forest.

"I heard that Andr found the humans, Ugh but she wont tell us were they are!" Skelly said with disappointment.

"Probably because we'd be too tempted to eat their delicious flesh." Hilda said while licking her lips.

"I just want to find them and give them a big hug!" Cupa said and smiled.

"You creepers really weren't kidding about that hug thing were you?" Skelly said.

"Nope! Hehe" Cupa said with a smile.

"I still want to have a little taste of one." Hilda said.

"But you'll poison them and probably kill them!" Skelly said.

"I don't care, I heard that they taste 50x better then a cube human." Hilda said.

"I'm gonna go play, bye guys." Cupa said while walking away.

"That girl is so childish.." Hilda said.

"She's only 14, give her a break." Skelly said.

All of the sudden an unknown flying machine appeared flying around scanning for something.

"WHOA, What's that!?" Hilda asked.

The machine saw a mob of zombies and gunned them down with it's deadly machine gun.

"WHAT THE!? IS THAT A HUMAN WEAPON!?" Skelly said in amazement.

The drone noticed them and targeted them.

"Ugh, Looks like the real humans are as ignorant as the ones here." Hilda said.

**20 MINUTES EARLIER**

**BACK ON EARTH**

"Doctor Caulder sir!" William said.

"What is it?" Caulder said while he was writing information down about some test tube experiment.

"Our drone satellite is complete! Shall we send it through to the Land of Blocks?" William said.

"Yes! Finally, now we can see how those puny mobs react to Man's greatest weapon, Technology!" Caulder said.

"Do it immediately!" Caulder said.

**BACK IN MINECRAFTIA**

Jack was in one of the watch towers zoning the area, then he noticed something strange, yet familiar.

"Is that...an Osprey?" A cv-22 Osprey drone was flying directly for the village jack was in. It dropped off a care package and then retreated back from where it came from.

Jack ran over to the care package and he saw a laptop, He turned it on and he saw Caulder on his laptop.

"GUYS!" Jack yelled as he got everyone's attention

"COME OVER HERE!" Harper, Ronald, Luke and Cindy all came over.

Jack turned on the laptop and it played a recording of Caulder

"Ah, By the time you've found this recording...Operation "Exodus" Was placed in order. We sent a satellite with about 7 different drones to assist you in your combat. However be warned. You can only use each drone 2 times every two days due to the limited power. 2 of these are Suppliers which can drop off ammo, weapons, vehicles, and so on... other 5 are air drones. Use them wisely, If any of them smash they cannot be replaced until we find out how to get in there." The recording said.

"The care package delivered has an 3 automated sentry turrets to help defend your area, Also note, We can supply as much ammo and weapons as you desire, The satellite has it's own remote factory that produces weapons and ammo, it may also create vehicles that you can drive, but you require to some kind of power source for them, I designed it myself. It can't however produce more drones, So if you loose a drone then you won't get it back. The air drones the satellite contains are listed here:

**1. A-10 Thunderbolt Drone:[CAN BE PILOTED] a dangerous plane drone that can tear up ground and naval forces, however it is weak and vulnerable to other air units. Be weary of enemies that may fly.**

**2. The RAH-66 Comanche Drone: a special "Stealth Copter" that also has a built in machine gun, this is a special drone because it can be used for both recon AND Combat.**

**3. The VC-22 Osprey Drone:[CAN BE PILOTED] It is a special "Transport Copter" that also has a mini-gun in the front for opening fire on ground units and a mountable-turret in the rear hatch where units deploy, to cover allies from getting hit.**

**4. The F-22 Raptor Drone: A powerful yet silent plane that does massive damage against hostile air units. However there are hardly any airborn creatures in Minecraftia so this will not be used often.**

**5. AC-130:[CAN BE PILOTED] By far the most powerful plane, Like the A-10 Warthog this thing DEMOLISHES Ground units, However unlike the A-10 and other planes This can only be used ONCE Instead of Twice, Maximum Usage time is 25 minutes, Then it takes 1 hour to refuel and resupply.**

**The AC-130 Has 4 Miniguns on each side of the plane, It also can fire Heavy Explosive shells which do massive damage**

**6. The T-Copter Drone:[CAN BE PILOTED] Is a basic Transport copter that can carry MUCH More supplies and units then any other transport. It has no defenses so usually there are copters protecting it. Jack and Harper piloted this and then crashed into Minecraftia with it.**

**7. The Apache Drone:[CAN BE PILOTED] Is a basic assault copter with strong machine gun firepower and deadly rockets that can even tear through obsidian. Luke and Ronald piloted this plane and then crashed into Minecraftia with it.**

"Yup, And THAT'S WHY, Humans always win Cindy." Harper said in triumph.

"Woooowww, I can see why you humans are so powerful. Those things look so cool and deadly!" Cindy said in amazement. "Incredible.." Ronald said.

"You got to fly an Apache? That's so cool Luke!" Cindy said.

"Thanks, It's actually fun flying." Luke said.

"I bet!" Cindy said.

All of the sudden Caulder showed up on the laptop screen.

"Ah, Hello Jack." Caulder said.

"Hello Caulder." Jack said.

"Enjoying my magnificent invention?" Caulder asked.

"Yes, Thank you for not giving up on us." Jack said.

"Oh of course I would never give up on you, Not only are all of you elite soldiers, But Jack is my most favorite student. He is obedient and not naive like others." Caulder said.

"Also Jack, I'm sending an Apache drone to automaticly open fire on all mobs withen a 20 Mile Radius of here, Is that fine with you? I'd like to make them fear you even more." Caulder said.

"Sure, go ahead." Jack said.

One of the Apache's left the satellite and began flying around scanning for hostiles...

**BACK IN PRESENT TIME**

The apache began firing on Hilda and Skelly.

Skelly shot an arrow at the apache but it just bounced off.

"Oh shit! It deflects arrows!" Skelly said

"I got this, **WITHER SKULL!**" Hilda shot a wither skull at the copter, It exploded but nothing happened to the copter, It was not living therefore the wither poison was no effect to it, and the armor would never take damage from such a small explosive.

"We can't fight it!" Hilda said.

"Let's fall back, Maybe we can get one of our dads to kill it if it continues to attack us!" Skelly said.

"Good Idea!" Hilda said as they both ran back to the skeleton castle.

The drone realized they were retreating and then went back to killing mobs..

_**To Be Continued..**_

**Author's Note:** SO OP I've been waiting for so long to unleash the Satellite It's just so epic, Sorry for taking so long to post I had extra assignments to finish today.


	15. The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend?

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not uploading yesterday and having such a small amount of a chapter this time, I Had a TON Of schoolwork to get done. Oh, and guess who's back..

*GASP* All of the sudden Rot gasped for air as he woke up in a graveyard.

"Welcome back, my son." The Zombie King said.

"Father, I want revenge on those annoying humans!" Rot said with anger.

"Son, Ever since you were defeated, The humans have been liked more and more by the some of the other Kings and Princesses, I'm afraid that only I and our kingdom can help you, Believe me, I can't stand those ignorant creatures." The King said.

"What!? No! I don't care what those sluts have to say! I will kill that human and his friends!" Rot said.

"My son, we cannot attack so soon, I heard that the one human who killed you is being protected by the Princess of Enderman." The King said.

"You're kidding! How am I suppose to have my revenge if I can't even get close without being crushed by Andr?" Rot said.

"In due time, my son, we must wait for an opening." The King said.

"Can't you tell the Ender Dragon that Andr is in a relationship with a lowly human?" Rot asked.

"I'm afraid not, He simply doesn't care, the human took out our castle and killed you, I honestly don't think he cares about him due to him showing superiority." The King said.

"Damn it!" Rot said.

"What do we do?" Rot asked his father.

"Like I said earlier, We must wait for an opening." The King said.

"Oh but don't worry my son, I have made...new allies." The King said.

"Jack, Caulder suggests we go to the Nether." Harper said.

"What the hell's the nether?" Jack asked.

"Caulder said it was this place's version of hell." Harper said.

"You're kidding.." Jack said.

"Wish I was.." Harper said.

"Alright, Let's do it, I trust Caulder has a plan." Jack said.

Jack follows Harper to Luke and Ronald listening to the Laptop.

"Ah, There you are Jack." Caulder said.

"So what's this about going to some kind of Hell?" Jack asked.

"Hmm, Well, I was thinking about sending you to the nether to open fire on the Zombie Pigmen." Caulder said.

"Why is that?" Jack asked.

"They seem to want to help the zombies get revenge on you for killing rot, Why don't you send them an invitation?" Caulder said as he signed out,

"Alright, Let's go." Jack said.

"Really? You're certain?" Ronald said.

"You can stay here, But I'm taking the drones and taking out the pigmen, If I know Caulder, He's looking out for us, And he probably has some solid evidence to prove so aswell." Jack said.

"I'm with you on this one, buddy" Harper said.

"Stay here, I won't hold anything against you, After all, he did say it was hell." Jack said.

"Alright then, It's settled, Harper and Jack will go to the Pigmen's fortress, I and Ronald will stay to guard the village." Luke said.

"Well, Good luck, man, Don't die on us." Ronald said.

"Don't worry man, I doubt some fat pig zombie could kill us lucky bastards." Harper said.

"Well said Harper." Jack said,

"C'mon Harper, Let's go." Jack said.

"Hell yeah!" Harper said.

"They're screwed.." Luke said.

**To Be Continued..**

**Author's Note: **AGAIN, I'm really sorry for the SMALL And LOW Update rate, These final exam things are ticking me off guys.

I'll upload A LOT More tomorrow and Sunday.


	16. The Princess of Blaze's

**Author's Note: UMG I'm sorry for not posting in forever, Freakin' Mediacom likes to anally rape my computer, Anyways..** it's time for a war c: Oh and we're introducing new princesses this chapter. You'll see why.

Jack and Harper arrived in the nether.

"Ugh, That portal thing makes me sick." Harper said.

"At least you didn't go in on a full stomach.." Jack said.

"Damn, This place sure does look like hell." Harper said.

"So.. How the hell do the drones get inside again?" Harper asked.

"Well, we hooked up the satellite to the nether portal, when it deploys a drone, it will go through that portal, At least that's what Caulder said.." Jack said.

"You sure that will work?" Harper asked.

"I deal with weapons, not test tubes, We'll just have to hope his science works." Jack said.

"Hey man, I see some pigmen, should we open fire?" Harper asked.

"How many?" Jack asked.

"12" Harper replied.

"Let's do it." Jack said.

They pulled out there assault rifles and began gunning the pigmen down,

They killed all of them, but the other pigmen noticed and began to charge them.

"Fuck, These guys don't look happy." Harper said.

Jack and Harper began firing like crazy on the huge crowd of the zombie pigmen.

"What're we gonna do?" Jack asked Harper.

"Hey, see that fortress? We can take cover there!" Harper said.

"Bad idea." Jack said.

"How so?" Harper.

"Blazes and Wither Skeletons lurk there, And they are far too powerful for us." Jack said as he shot a pigman in the head.

"Still better then here!" Harper said as he started heading for the fortress.

"Harper!" Jack yelled as he chased after him.

They kept running to the fortress, until they were stopped by an interesting sight.

"Is that the Blaze Princess? Bathing in lava!?" Jack said.

"She's hot." Harper said with a smirk.

"Get down!" Jack said silently as she looked over to their direction.

She shrugged and went back to bathing in the lava.

"Oh shit, the zombies are coming." Jack said.

"Damn, What if we alert her and she get's pissed?" Harper said.

"Deal with it, It's either her or we get bit to death by zombies." Jack said.

"I'd rather die by a sexy lava girl in a bikini then some zombie thing." Harper said.

"Can you stop thinking with your dick for like 3 minutes?" Jack asked.

"Nope." Harper said.

"Alright, OPEN FIRE!" Jack and Harper both ran out and began gunning the last of the zombies down like crazy.

"What the?" The Blaze princess said.

The Princess turned around to see two Humans taking out a huge wave of Zombie Pigmen.

"What are stupid humans doing in my realm!?" She said as she began go down to them.

"Is that the last of 'em?" Jack asked.

"YOU TWO, What are you doing in the Nether!"

"Hunting the magic dragon, what the fuck does it look like we're doing sunshine." Harper said with a grin.

"SUNSHINE!? YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK BEFORE I BURN YOUR SORRY BEHINDS TO HELL!" She yelled

"A bit late for that, isn't it?" Jack said.

"GRRRRR" She started.

"Y'know you're cute when you're angry." Harper said.

"RAAAAAAAH"! She yelled.

"Uh...Harper...You might want to tone it down.." Jack said.

"Oh right, she can torture us, totally forgot that part." Harper said as his eyes widened.

"I'LL ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME, WHY ARE YOU HERE." She yelled.

"We're making sure the zombies don't decide to set up a military with the pigmen." Jack said.

She began to calm down a bit due to her sudden curiosity.

"..And to do that you decide to shoot them?" She said with a sarcastic attitude.

"Hey! Don't blame us bab- er I mean princess." Harper said.

"They decided to attack us, Harper aimed for a Wither Skeleton and I guess he missed." Jack lied.

"Hahaha, So you're being chased by their entire army now, I bet you feel like your fucked." She said with a menacing grin.

"Heh, Not even close. We've got the power of Human Science." Harper said.

"In other words.. We have our machines with us, These little creeps wouldn't last seconds against us."

"Hah, I wish to view your toys in action, CLEARLY There is no way some human could make a weapon so powerful." She said.

"Fine." Jack said.

"Harper, let's head back to the Overworld, our work seems to be done here, The Pigmen army is crippled." Jack said.

Jack, Harper and their new "companion" head back to their little fort.

"By the way, What's your name?" Harper asked the princess.

"What's it to you?" She said.

"So I can call you by your name instead of mam it's getting annoying." Harper said.

"Ugh, fine, It's blazette." Blazette said.

"I know it sounds stupid." Blazette said.

"Well, I think it sounds nice." Harper said.

Jack grins because he see's what harpers doing..

Blazette blushes, nobody has ever said that.

"Are you blushing?" Harper grinned.

"NO! MY CHEEKS JUST TURN RED BECAUSE I'M 70% FIRE!" She yelled.

"Oh really?" Harper grinned.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" She yelled.

"You have a crush on me don't you" harper grinned.

"NO..." She lied.

"You're a bad liar.." Jack said.

"IF YOU TELL ANYONE I'LL SLOWLY BURN YOU TWO TO DEATH IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY POSSIBLE!" She yelled.

"Your secrets safe with me." Jack said.

"Oh don't worry I have no intentions of telling anyone." Harper said.

**To Be Continued..**

**Author's Note: **again, real sorry for lack of chapters, I'll upload like 2-4 more tommorow.


	17. The Silver Wolves

**Author's Note: TIME FOR A NEW COMER.** We're back, Also from the new upcoming game "Watch Dogs" That I am excited about, I'll be making a new character similar to Aiden Pearce.

Jack, Harper and Blazette go through the portal

"Come on you weaklings! It's not THAT BAD." Blazette yelled as Jack and Harper were nauseated.

Blazette started kicking them.

"Alright, Alright. I'm up I'm up!" Harper said.

"Ow...Okay! Okay!" Jack said.

"So, Shall we go attack a zombie squad?" Blazette said.

"Uh...Alright?" Jack said.

Harper Jack and Blazette walk around a bit, after about 3 minutes they see a large group of zombies and decide it's the perfect test.

"Watch this." Harper said as he called in an Apache drone.

The Apache immediately targeted the zombies and tore them up in seconds.

"Meh, I've seen better." Blazette said.

"Send the Apache back, Get the AC-130 out here." Jack said.

"Gotcha." Harper said.

"Target the Skeleton Castle." Jack said.

"Seriously? You want to piss off MORE Mobs?" Harper said.

"I'm thinking that if we impress Blazette she'll join us like Cindy did." Jack said.

"Hmm, Sounds reasonable, I'll consider it, But you better give me something special." Blazette said with a grin.

"Launch it Harper." Jack said.

"M'kay.." Harper replied.

The 3 all ran to the top of a hill to see the skeleton castle...All of the sudden a HUGE Plane comes flying in...

SKELETON'S POV

"Daddy, I want to attack the humans! One of their stupid flying machines shot at Hilda and I yesterday!" Skelly whined.

"Go ahead, I hate humans, they're always so prideful, but so weak at the same time" The king replied.

All of the sudden they heard a huge and loud sound as if it was thunder.

"What the?" Skelly said.

"Hmm." The King said.

Skelly ran outside to see a MASSIVE Machine flying over their castle and then turning around and gunning all of the guards down in mere seconds.

Skelly pulled out an explosive heat seeking arrow and shot at the Machine,

The Machine sprayed out what seemed to be flares of fire, The heat seeking arrow targeted the flare instead of the plane and exploded not damaging the machine.

JACK/HARPER/BLAZETTE POV

"HELL YEAH!" Harper yelled.

"Satisfied?" Jack asked.

Blazette didn't reply, Her jaw hit the floor as she saw the power of the plane.

She saw as it took out 309 skeleton guards in only 3.4 seconds of firing.

"Amazing.. What else can it do?" Blazette said in curiosity.

"Harper.." Jack said.

"Got it." Harper said as he pressed a button.

SKELLY'S POV

"This thing wont die! I've shot all of my TNT Arrows at it but the bombs don't hurt it!

WAIT, WHAT'S IT DOING!?" Skelly thought.

The machine fired a missle which cuased a massive explosion on impact and destroyed the castle.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Boomed the King.

The king came out and saw a huge machine, Which then gunned him and wounded him severely (WOW right?)

"Daddy!" Skelly yelled.

Just then the plane retreated back to where it came from.

Leaving the ruins, 1000's of skeleton soldiers dead, and the king crippled.

JACK/HARPER/BLAZETTE POV

"Ahahaha! You made Skelly and her father weak and wounded!" Blazette laughed.

"Damn, The 25 minutes is up, We can use it again in 1 hour." Harper said.

"Well, are you satisfied enough to join us?" Jack asked.

"Of course I'm joining you guys, You think I'd let something so awesome as you die out? Consider yourselves under the protection of me." Blazette said in pride.

"Still thinking she's so special.." Harper grumbled.

"What'd you say!?" Blazette yelled.

"Nothing, I was just saying I'm happy we're protected by you.." Harper lied.

"Harper, I got somethin' to tell you, Since you got Blazette –" Jack was interrupted.

"HOLD ON, I'M NOT HARPERS! He's MINE! I belong to no one but harper can belong to me!" Blazette said

"Will you shut up?" Jack said.

"Ugh, Fine.." She said as she continued walking around.

"Harper, You're not the only one with a princess compainion..I uh...am with the Enderman princess.." Jack said.

"Seriously!? Why didn't you tell me? You know I would understand no matter the circumstances!" Harper said.

"Yeah, I know.." Jack said.

"Regardless man, we now got 2 princesses protecting us, And they're both the strongest, We might make it out of this place alive." Harper said.

"I suppose your right..." Jack said

BACK ON EARTH.

A Man in a trench coat with a Baseball cap and a mask was walking down the streets (GOOGLE "Aiden Pearce" TO KNOW WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE), it was raining and it was dark. All of the sudden a member of a gang started to mess with him.

"Hey you, you aint from 'round here, who da hell are you?" the dark skin colored gang member said.

The man was silent..

"Yo, Asshole! I'm talkin' to you!" The Dark Skin Colored Gang member said.

The man was still silent..

"You heard the man, Answer his fuckin' question!" Another Member of the gang said but was white skin colored.

"I said Who da hell are you?" The Dark Skin colored gang member said as he raised his Glock 19 Pistol.

"Didn't mommy ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" The man asked.

"What da hell is dat suppose to mean?" The dark skin colored gang member said as he raised his gun closer to the man.

The Man then did a martial arts kick in the gang member's chest and grabbed his arm, The other gang member shot but it hit the dark skin colored member and the Man took the gang members glock and shot the white skin colored gang member in the forehead.

The man began to continue walking as if nothing happened.

Introduction: _"My name is Sicarius Black, My name Sicarius means Assassin, or Vigilante in latin, I use to be the best of the best, I was a hacker, a thief, I was an agent for the US Government. I was trained in ways not even US Navy Seals could take me down easily, They wanted me to find users who worked for the terrorist group called the "Silver Wolves" their goal was nothing but anarchism, And one day, Their skills couldn't beat mine. I found them, Killed them all. And I was known as a hero to the government, But the civilians seemed to have their own view on the scene as they always do the Silver Wolves took over the role of Cops in many areas and the people liked them better, However what the people didn't know was that the Silver Wolves were nothing but pure evil, they wanted to see the world burn they LOVED Watching humans suffer, their leader who survived was named "Caulder"... About 2 months after my mission, I was ordered to be executed by the president himself, he saw me as a terrorist, a threat, he listened to the people, oh the naïve people, they sent multiple hitmen, though they didn't return, they were found dead the next morning, every time.. What they didn't know was that I was the best of the best, and I could hack anything, regardless of it being electronic...or simple machanics like a lock on a door or a chest, there is no stopping me..._

_Atleast that's what I thought, until one day, I was teleported into some strange block world... Is this your plan caulder? Kill me off in a strange world, Or is it you need me for something?" _

**To be Continued..**

**Author's Note: **Yes I did copy a lot off of the Watch Dogs, but I changed it. Oh and if you didn't notice before from the various hints, Caulder is evil.


	18. Sicarius Black

**Author's Note: **This chapter is fully dedicated to Sicarius Black so you can see how OP he is.

Sicarius was walking in the strange forest, it was night and raining and Sicarius noticed all of the monsters here, He saw a vast amount but ignored them.

A zombie walked up to him, but he kicked him over and shot him in the head.

A skeleton shot an arrow at him, But he caught the arrow and threw it into the skeletons head. "CLEARLY Caulder didn't send me here if he wanted me dead, The hostiles here are far too weak and unskilled, Perhaps..." Sicarius thought.

A Creeper walked up to him and began to SSSSSS... Sicarius shot it in the head and kept walking.

"Perhaps you hated your little team, maybe you wanted to create a team of super humans, it would only make sense considering that outbreak with that mini-hulk you made.. Hmm, I wonder if he's testing me.. Although that's only a theory, It's the most logical theory, any other reason he'd send me here is poorly thought out." Sicarius thought.

A Humanized Zombie walked up and said "Ah! Human! You will perish for what you have done to my mast-" The zombie was interrupted with multiple shots in the head.

"Shut up, I'm thinking.." Sicarius said calmly. Sicarius walked up to the dead HM Zombie and took his Iron Sword.

"This may be of some use to me, considering I don't have a knife." Sicarius thought.

Sicarius kept walking on another HM Mob appeared, it was a Creeper Girl.

"Oh! Come with me human, I'm going to take you to my princess." The Creeper Girl said.

Sicarius ignored her and kept walking.

"If you don't follow me now I'll blow up!" She said louder.

Sicarius kept ignoring her.

"That's it!" She walked up to Sicarius, however he slashed her head off with the sword.

Sicarius reloaded his M9 And kept walking until he saw a drone deliver a care package.

"What the? A silver wolf care package?" Sicarius asked himself.

Sicarius opened the package to see a huge pack of ammo, a tent and food, and a laptop with a sticky note that said "Open me."

Sicarius opened the laptop to see Caulder.

"Caulder!" Sicarius said.

"Ah, Hello Sicarius, Before you ask, No I did not send you here to die, I merely was interested in your skill to take down such a powerful empire, I have no intentions of killing you either, I have a deal for you.." Caulder said as he grinned.

"What kind of deal?" Sicarius asked.

"I need you to take out the US Navy Seals here." Caulder said.

"Oh? Why do you want them dead?" Sicarius asked.

"At First I liked them, but now they're proving to be naïve. Y'see Their leader is my experiment, the rage one if you will. They're causing too much problems. They want to coexist with the monsters here. Which is Bestiality is it not?" Caulder said.

"Alright, Why me?" Sicarius asked.

"They have an arsenal of drones, That you can hack...heh..Hehhehhehheheh..." Caulder said.

"And If I do what you want, You'll free me of my Charges on earth? Sounds fun. I'm in." Sicarius said.

"Correct, Now go Kill them!" Caulder said.

Sicarius closed the laptop.

"Like hell I'm helping you Caulder, Instead I'll find these Navy Seals and tell them what he plans.." Sicarius said as he searched for the village.

Caulder then called Jack and the others.

"Caulder? What is it?" Jack asked.

"There seems to be an assassin after you, his name is Sicarius Black, be warned." Caulder said and then signed out.

"..." Everyone was silent.

"We should probably go out and kill him, We can't let him find us when we're sleeping." Ronald said.

Thus the team went out searching for the assassin, Meanwhile Blazette stayed in Harper's house and Andr stayed in jacks house due to them dying in rain.

Sicarius began to think for a moment. "What if that prick was lying to me and decided to try and get the SEAL Team to come after me at the same time? Perhaps he wants to put me and his experiment to the test." Sicarius said to himself.

"Perhaps I should take precautions and stay in the trees to scan them out before they try firing on me just in case.." Sicarius thought as he jumped onto a tree and started to parkour across the trees.

**To Be Continued..**

**Author's Note: **Next Chapter will be a lot more detailed.


	19. Sicarius's Stats

**FORMER CIA/FBI SPECIAL AGENT Sicarius Black:**

**Age: **29

**Height: **6''0

**Weapons: **Primary: None. Secondary: CUSTOMIZED Gold Berretta M9 w/ Silencer[Can put on/off anytime] Hyper-Velocity Rounds for devasatating damage at close range

and has "THE BANE" Carved into it to describe it's name. (yes he named his gun "the bane")

**Extras: **Expandable baton (security guard/cop stick) Black Hat (hacker phone/device that can hack anything that has gears/locks/technology, so basically like the Doctor Who screwdriver thing but it hacks and is a phone.) Tactical Decoy Deploy (can morph him into a nearby creature/human and have the same characteristics(voice, looks etc.), powers, weapons etc. Taser (shocky thing) Mesh Suit (NOT A FRIGGEN INVISIBILITY SUIT, It's like the Predator's thing where you can be chameleon like and blend in with your surroundings, the suit blends in exactly with what it's touching, so yes it's LIKE invisibility but you can see him when he moves.)

**Characteristics: **GOOGLE "Aiden Pearce" that's what he looks like.

**Author's Note: With that down, I'll go finish chapter 19, well, 20 now..**


	20. Friend or Foe?

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not posting in a while, I was working on my other story and It was my little sister's birthday the other day so yeah been kind of busy, BUT I'M BACK! And as a gift for you, I'm going to unleash the secret between Caulder, Jack and the Silver Wolves (oh btw if you look at my other story, I used the same name, but they're different mk?)

Sicarius was sitting in a tree when he saw something.

Jack was walking around; his plan was to have Ronald snipe the Assassin while Jack lures him out.

Sicarius however, was no idiot, instead of him attacking jack he threw a stick over at the zombie which saw Jack, The zombie charged jack but the zombie was shot by Ronald, Sicarius saw where the sniper was at and used his Mesh Suit to move closer to him without being spotted, However if he ran the suit wouldn't work fully and wouldn't hide him completely, so he had to move slowly, The mesh suit also seemed to not make any noises, If he stepped his feet didn't make a crunch noise, people also can not hear him speaking when he is in the suit.

When Sicarius was close enough he pulled out his Expandable Baton and knocked the sniper out by hitting him hard on the back of the head, he dragged the snipers' body into a little hole in dirt, then he used his Tactical Decoy Deploy (T.D.D) to take the form of the sniper.

"This is Jack, Ronald, you see him yet?" Jack asked on the radio.

Sicarius took the radio off of the sniper whose name appears to be 'Ronald'

"Uh, No, no I do not see the target." Sicarius said.

"Why do you think he's after us? If he was truly after us don't you think he would have killed us by now?" (Harper)? asked.

"Hmm, Let me tell you something..." Sicarius started.

Sicarius took off his T.D.D and used his real voice.

"I'm not after you.." Sicarius said.

"What the- Who are you!? What have you done with Ronald!" (Luke)? yelled.

"I haven't hurt your friend, He is fine, now what's this about me trying to kill you?" Sicarius asked.

"...Where are you, I want to see you right now." Jack said.

"Why? So you can shoot me? Answer me first, then I'll tell you were I'm at." Sicarius said.

"Caulder said you wer-" ?(Harper) was interrupted.

"Oh? Caulder? You mean the bastard that betrayed me and is trying to get rid of me?" Sicarius asked. 

"You're making this up aren't you? What's your proof that he would betray you? How can we trust you? This could just be an act to kill us without us knowing!" Jack yelled.

"Yeah, You're right!" ?(Harper) Yelled.

"Hmm, well, lets see, tell me, I know why Jack is here, but why are you two and this sniper named Ronald here? Perhaps Caulder sent you here?" Sicarius said.

"Yeah but that was an acciden-"?(Luke) was interrupted.

"Oh was it? Do you honestly think one of the most smartest scientists would mess up with a machine he's used for years? Even Jack knows that's a lie, He's been lying to you this whole time, Haven't you Jack." Sicarius grinned.

"..." Jack was silent.

"Jack...is that true?" ?(Harper) asked.

"...Yes...It's true. I couldn't tell you because you would have hated him and tried to stop our plans.." Jack said.

"..." The radio was silent.

"I rest my case, do you believe me now? Or are you going to continue being Caulder's play thing?" Sicarius said.

"What the hell Jack, I thought we were best friends!" ?(Harper) Yelled.

"We are Harper, it's just that even best friends have secerts to keep between themselves.." Jack said.

"Oh so the manly one is named 'Harper'?" Sicarius said.

"Yeah, and I'm Luke, Welcome to Hell on Blocks." Luke said.

"Alright, So tell me, where do you want to meet? I'll bring your friend with me unharmed." Sicarius said.

"Meet us at a village with walls and turrets and we'll sort this out." Jack said signing off.

Sicarius turned off the radio and lightly chucked the radio at Ronald.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty, I got places to be." Sicarius said.

"Ugh, Whut da fuck happened." Ronald said.

"I knocked you out so you wouldn't shoot me, Oh but don't worry, Seems your leader want's to meet, So...Get up." Sicarius said.

"Ugh, I don't trust you." Ronald said.

"Well you should.." Sicarius said.

"Why should I?" Ronald said.

"Because If I wasn't such a nice guy, We wouldn't be having this conversation, You'd have a hole in your head sunshine." Sicarius said as he began walking.

"Whoa whoa, wait, we need to stick together out here, it's night!" Ronald said.

"Then I suggest you follow me..." Sicarius said as he shot a zombie behind Ronald.

**To Be Continued..**

**Author's Note:** If you like monster girls fight humans with technology, Check out my other story which is going to evolve into something epic in the future.


	21. New OC's!

**Guess who's back! Yeah that's right! ALSO, I have some great news for the next chapter!**

2 NEW CHARACTERS, BOTH OC's (Thanks Novawolf13 For the OC And the idea of adding Super-Humans instead of test-subjects like Jack.)

**OC From Novawolf13;**

**Name: **Still working on it.

**Age: **25

**Skin color: **brownish orange (similar to Hispanic)

Note: Further details WILL be added, this just what I know for now.

**Past life: **lived in the city grew up with a loving mom and dad  
Mom dies from cancer (age 12 )and dad dies in car wreck ( age 19)

**OC Idea from one of my gamer friends, This is his character he made up awhile ago. (Usually called Sladze on most games)**

**Name: Lord Sladze**

**Full Name: Jak Excalibur Sladze**

**Age: 21**

**Skin color: Tanish Light Brown (Tan, similar to a Russian.)**

**Powers: Physical Power, Electric Power**

**Description: **Jak Sladze is Leader of the nefarious Silver Wolves, He harnesses the power of Electricity and Physical Power,

However, what people don't really know is that he was protecting Sicarius Black, Sicarius and Jak Both had an agreement, the Silver Wolves was a special ops. Force designed to stop what Humanity could not. Such as an alien invasion, or a beast rising again. The Silver Wolves were a team of Scavengers who took no mercy unless ordered to do so, eventually their group was protested upon by idiots, Thus starting riots. Jak hired Sicarius to destroy the silver wolves...But what they didn't know, is he never killed anyone, However Caulder didn't know they we're portending the entire time, Thus he took his anger out on Sicarius, Jak noticed and told Caulder to send him in with some Silver Wolf allies and weapons ASAP due to Sicarius being alone in a world full of monsters and him having no experience in killing monsters.

**Power Descriptions:** Physical Power can boost himself and his allies' Physical Strength, Health, Durability, Speed and so on.. Basically it can Heal and Boost allies.

It ALSO Has a few moves that go along with Melee attacks.

Electrical Power is Jak's main reason he is feared. He CONTROLLS electricity, Thus meaning in a Technological world he can control ANYTHING Like Sicarius Black.

His electrical power is also his current body requirements, Instead of blood, he runs on electricity. He can absorb electricity from any object whether it being a Life Source type of electricity, Or an actual lighting source. Jak can hold up to 11 billion volts at once. His strongest attack only requires 100,000 volts of electricity, Basically he doesn't run out of juice for a while.

**Past Life:** Jak as a kid was bullied and hated for being logical and righteous to others, Bullies would pick on the weakest kid and Jak would stand up to them, Jak however couldn't take out all of the bullies at once, Hell, even 3 vs 1 would be a problem for an MMA Fighter.

Around the age of 14-15 Jak became so enraged from them beating him, that something inside of him awoken.. As the bullies punched, Jak absorbed electricity from near-by car, He felt fully healed, A bully called him a freak and through a punch, Jak grabbed it and threw him into a wall which left a huge dent in it. The other 2 bullies attacked Jak, but Jak simply Electricuted them to death. All 3 of them died by jak's hand...He didn't care, they deserved it. Jak then later became a Vigilante, He became a hero, to the weak and a villan to the strong, Jak used his power to fix problems because of his righteous self.

But there is a side of Jak...that must never be unleashed...Jak can go what Caulder calls 'Karmic Overload' Mode If Jak takes too much anger all at once...He'll break and turn into a beast that looks for nothing but to crush those who harm him or allies.


	22. Mason Clark

**Author's Note: This is going to be so freaking awesome, inFAMOUS (Jak) & Prototype (Mason) are coming to the series! Also, I guess you could consider this as... SEASON 2! **

"Caulder...Send us in.." Jak ordered.

"Yes, of course." Caulder replied as he sent a team of Silver Wolf Troops and their leader known only as 'Jak Excalibur Sladze'.

3 Teams of Silver Wolf Enforcer's and Jak himself went into the portal.

Meanwhile...Somewhere in an abandoned city...

Mason Clark was roaming the streets with his German Sheppard Dog.

A soldier noticed him and ordered him to stop.

"Hey Buddy, Come over here!" The Soldier said.

Mason Clark stopped and turned towards the soldier.

"Is there a problem?" Mason said walking up to the soldier.

"Are you lost? This area isn't safe for civ-" The Soldier was interrupted by mason's blade arm stabbing through the soldiers neck.. Mason then took the form of the soldier. Mason whistled and his dog came to him.

All of the sudden a strange looking cube started to glow next to him on the ground.

His Dog began to bark at it. Mason picked up the cube, however it then sucked him and his dog into a portal of some type.

Meanwhile at Jak Sladze's Location.

Many of the soldiers landed on hard and went "Oof!" or "Ow!" when they hit the ground. Jak got up and picked up his Glowing Purple Katana, He then pulled out a phone and rang Sicarius' number.

"No connection?" Jak asked himself.

"Sir...we're not exactly in a city.." A Silver wolf said.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? The phone should be hooked up to the satellite just like our com-links and radios." Jak said.

"Caulder.. Hook up this phone for me."

"Yes sir." Caulder replied.

Meanwhile at the Village.

It's been 2 weeks that have passed, Sicarius has become apart of the US Soldier's team, and he's also explained everything that's gone down with Caulder and the Silver Wolves. Ronald by the way...now has his own little 'Girlfriend' If that's what you can call these mobs, a skeleton girl to be precise.

All of the sudden a sound of a phone ringing came from Sicarius.

"...The hell?" Sicarius looked at his phone and saw it was ringing..

"How the hell is it ringing?"

"Who cares, Just pick it up!" Harper said.

"...Hello?" Sicarius answered.

"Sicarius.. Where are you?" Jak asked.

"A village/fortress thing.. Follow the crashed helicopter sites you'll find us.." Sicarius replied.

"We're on our way." Jak said and hung up.

"Who was it?" Harper asked.

"Jak Sladze.." Sicarius said as everyone gasped.

Meanwhile at Jak's location.

"Sir, we found 2 of the crashed helicopters!" A Silver Wolf Enforcer said.

"Wonderful, Also Can you list our current weapons at the moment I need to see if we have the firepower to survive out here." Jak said.

"Yes sir, We have..

**150 Soldiers on ground now, 50 Per team.**

**4 Hummer's with a 50 Cal. Machine guns**

**2 Heavy Modified German Tiger Tanks.**

Currently.

We're deploying..

**2 Battleships **

**2 Destroyer Ships**

**1 Frigate**

**1 Carrier w/ Command Center**

As we speak."

"Good, Have Caulder rig us some **AC-130's** and **A-10 Thunderbolts**...We have no idea on how powerful The HM Mobs are here, We aren't taking any precautions.

Somewhere in a crater in the Nether..

"Ugh...My head.." Mason said as he got up.

He heard barking as he saw His German Sheppard trying to alert him of something.

"What is it Fallout?" Mason asked his dog 'Fallout'. He looked around and he was completely confused.. "Am...Am I in hell?"

"Nope, but you will be in a minute." A Wither Skeleton Boy said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Give me your flesh human!" He yelled as he slashed his sword at Mason, Mason back flipped away from it. "That wasn't very nice." Mason then turned his arms into a blade and slashed the skeleton in half.

2 other wither skeletons noticed and ran over and pulled out their swords.

1 charged him, Mason turned his arm into a claw and grabbed the skeletons head, and he then chucked him half a mile away. The other one tried to bite him to infect him, however mason blocked his teeth with a shield and then jabbed 2 claws into his eye sockets killing him.

Mason's dog then took a bone from the dead corpse.

"C'mon boy." Mason said as they both walked around looking for a way out of this strange place..

_**To Be Continued..**_

**Author's Note: More soon, Don't worry. **


	23. The Princess of Wither Skeletons

**Author's Note:HERES AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS :D Also I make chapters faster and longer depending on how motivated I am, Reviewing, Sending me OC's, Favoriting, Following, Basically ANYTHING That shows me you like the story WILL Motivate me.**

**Another thing, Unlike Najee's story, Hilda is not sisters with Andr, Infact they sometimes get into fights due to Hilda protecting Blazette when Andr attacks The Blaze's due to all of the nether princesses forming an alliance called the "N.S.F" (Nether Force Squad for those who haven't read Najee's Story)**

A Wither Skeletons Head was just ripped off of its body as Mason Clark held the head and chucked it behind him.

Mason then turned both of his arms into claws and blocked 2 swords coming at him, He then grabbed one sword and used it to block the second one again, then he stuck both claws into each skeleton head while his arms crossed each other while stabbing in an X shape.

He continued walking as his dog wagged his tail happily from his new bone.

"C'mon, all of these guards and not one structure? What are they guarding?" Mason asked himself.

Mason then saw some big fat block thing that looked kind of like a ghost.

"The hell is that?" Mason asked.

The creature then saw him and starting spitting fireballs at him.

"Oh, yeah this is great." Mason said.

Mason used his blade arm to shield himself from the blast.

He picked up a skeleton's sword and chucked it directly at it, It stabbed into it but it took little to no damage from the small sword. The creature let out a screech of pain and anger as it chased toward Mason.

Mason started running looking for a way to kill this thing or get away from it.

The creature then kept spitting fireballs at him relentlessly

Mason kept dodging and jumping while his dog just kept running from side to side.

Mason then saw a small little hole in the strange red dirt and decided to run inside, with his dog following him then leaped into the hole.

After waiting for a little bit the creature gave up and went back to roaming around.

Mason got out of the hole and accidently cut the ground with his blade arm, Mason expected to see a big line, but instead he saw 3 blocks floating around where they should be. "The hell? The ground breaks from strong impact and turns into a cube? That would explain why everything here looks like a Lego." Mason thought to himself.

He kept walking for another 10 minutes and then found some kind of brick wall,

he saw at the top was a kind of walkway so he figured it was a castle wall.

"Hmm." He thought for a moment. "Maybe I could smash my way through and make a little staircase up." Mason punched one of the bricks and it broke. He picked it up and threw it at the ground and just as he thought, It placed there, unharmed and undamaged, He then picked up his dog and started punching blocks and then jumping while throwing it down to dig up.

Another 3 minutes passed as he finally made his way to the top, he put his dog down, which was still chewing on the bone, Well, More like a stick, the bone had been chewed down to this small little skinny cylinder shaped thing.

Mason then began to start running along the catwalks.

He then came up to a window and looked inside, He saw a massive amount of guards patrolling, He went up to the next window and saw this big three headed thing with no arms or legs flying around.

He then kept walking until he came up to another window and saw a girl around his age ordering guards what to do. He thought for a moment..

"I bet that's their leader or something, Should I ask her if there's a way out and risk my life, OR Should I take my chances with finding a random person or thing out here that could help me.. Hmm.."

"What do you think Boy?" Mason asked his dog.

His dog scratched on the window, which Mason guessed he was replying with "Talk to the girl."

"Alright, Wait here." He told to his dog who then layed on his stomach and started chewing his bone.

"My Princess Hilda, because your father is out on a meeting with our allies the skeletons, You are left in charge." A Wither Skeleton Captain said.

"Yeah, What is it you want?" Hilda asked.

"Well, Our entire frontline squadron has been eliminated." The Captain said.

"WHAT!? What do you mean our ENTIRE Frontline squad was destroyed? Was it one of those over world princesses?" She yelled as she started drinking some sort of liquid.

"Actually our scouts report it was a human." The Captain said.

Hilda then Spit-Tanked the drink all over the captain. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN A HUMAN KILLED ALL OF OUR SOLDIERS!?"

"Miss please calm down! We can easily take him out with your hel-" The captain was interrupted as she punched him 30 blocks away. "SHUT UP! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET OUT ARMY FALL TO SOME HUMAN! HOW COULD YOU ALL BE SO WEAK?" She yelled in anger and confusion as to how a human took out all of her warriors.

All of the sudden Mason smashed through the window and landed.

All of the soldiers backed away realizing it was him.

"Are you that bastard who keeps killing my warriors?" She folded her arms and looked at him with disappointment.

"In my defense, those fools had it coming when they tried to take my flesh." Mason said.

She stood there for a moment, questioning how a normal guy like him could take her infamous soldiers out. She then began to think he was cute and she always wanted a guy who pulls his own weight in fights.

"Why are you here, human?" She asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question, I randomly woke up here, I don't even know where I am." He said.

"And you were hoping I would give you details? Hahaha, You really must be desperate." She laughed.

"You're obviously not from around here cutie, Where you from?" She grinned as she circled him.

"I'm from New York." Mason said, not realizing he wasn't on earth anymore.

"...Where the hell is that?" She asked in confusion.

"Uh..America?" Mason replied.

"...Where's that?" She replied.

"...I'm not on Earth anymore...Am I?" He asked.

"..." Hilda's jaw dropped.

"So that's why you have no clue on what this place is.." Hilda said.

"Hmm.. So how did you defeat my force? With your machines perhaps? Or your weapons?" Hilda asked.

"That's beyond the point, I'll ask again, Where am I and how do I get out of here?" He said.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me sweetie, What's your secret? I've always wondered what the humans on Earth are like and how better they are then the weak ones here.." Hilda replied.

"You really want to know?" He said.

"Like I said cutie, Tell me how you killed my army, And I'll consider helping you." Hilda said.

"Consider?" Mason asked.

"Yep, If you're strong enough I'll let you live, But if you're just some guy who used one of his weak weapons to protect him, I'll probably make you my slave, or even better my lunch!" She licked her lips.

"Oh you want to know if I'm strong? Fight me, I'll show you how I killed your weak subordinates." He said.

"Oooh, I like this human, He's not weak and doesn't run from fights!" Hilda said as she unsheathed her sword.

She swung her sword at him, But to no avail, The sword didn't hit, Instead it made a *CLANG* noise on impact.

She looked at him in complete astonishment.

She saw Mason's arm turn into a massive Blade.

"Okay...Heh..I'm convinced..." Hilda said while she was impressed with her opponent.

"So, You gonna show me how to get out of here?" Mason asked.

"Mm...Maybe...if you become my lover." She grinned evilly.

"Oh for fucks sake! Quit stalling and show me the way out!" Mason said.

She smiled and did a zipping her lips and throwing the key hand signal.

"Fine! If I become your lover will you get me out of here?" Mason said in grief.

"Mhmm.." She smiled.

Mason sighed and replied with "..Alright you win.."

She clung to mason and wrapped her arm around his and grinned like a spoiled child getting what they want.

"Well? You going to take me out of here?" Mason asked.

"I think you should spend the night." Hilda smiled.

"NO! Take me out of this hell-hole!" Mason yelled.

"Alright..But do know, You must be tired from your long journey AND You'll have to fight tons of monsters because it's night in the normal world, I think you should sleep with me and then first thing in the morning we leave, Doesn't that sound better" She said as she started rubbing her body against his trying to suduce him.

"No!" Mason yelled.

"Why do you want to leave so bad?" Hilda said.

"Plenty of reasons but at the moment I doubt there's any food here, In the real world I coul-" He was interrupted as Hilda opened a chest and pulled out a chest full of steaming porkchops.

"..."

"...Fine you win." Mason said.

She smiled in the scariest way possible. Imagine a stubborn and spoiled child trying to get their father to buy them something they want, and after like 11 minutes he finally agrees, That's basically her face right now..

Meanwhile in Sladze's Position..

"Sir! We've found the village!" A Silver Wolf Corporal yelled.

"Well done, All units head to that location." Jak said on the com-link for all of the soldiers to hear.

_**To Be Continued..**_

**Author's Note: If you didn't notice, This chapter is 1700 Words long, I usually do 890-1250 Words for my chapters, But for you guys It's now 1700!**


End file.
